El Rey errante
by Michael Night
Summary: Todos hemos soñado con llegar a ser rey, pero nunca me imagine que convertirse en rey fuera tan complicado, y pero aún vivir como rey es todavía peor, ¿qué como lo sé?, pues es fácil, pues yo me convertí en uno, no como los de los cuentos, sino en un rey que tiene demasiados problemas. Soy Issei Hyoudou y esta es mi historia como rey o campione, mejor conocido como: El Rey errante.
1. EL NACIMIENTO DE UN REY

EL NACIMIENTO DE UN REY

Todos hemos pensado, soñado o imaginado lo grandioso que sería ser el jefe, sí, no miento, todos de niños nos imaginamos o querer ser rey, gobernante o emperador, donde tenemos un gran reino, un gran palacio, muchas riquezas, muchos sirvientes y somos felices y prósperos durante mucho tiempo, eso que nuestros súbditos nos aman, no tenemos problemas y somos felices para siempre como dicen los cuentos.

¡Ah! (suspiro) que gran mentira nos ha vendido el mundo a todos los niños, pero bueno… es parte del crecer darte cuenta de que el león no es como lo pintan.

Lo digo en serio, bueno es por experiencia, sí, así es… me convertí en rey, pero…no de esos con corona y trono, No… soy un rey muy distinto, un rey de reyes, según me dicen, o un rey demonio, si, no es que me haya salido cuernos y cola, o me convertí en un monstruo para serlo, la verdad es que me convertí en rey, no sé cómo, pero sí, bueno doblemente en rey, ¿qué cómo o por qué? Aún no estoy seguro de cómo pasó, pero bueno… pasó. Sólo sé que soy el rey de reyes o rey demonio y emperador de los dragones, creo que jamás entenderé mi vida. Eso y que ser rey no es más que problemas, así es…que maldigo el día en que me convertí en rey.

Ah, es cierto aún no me presento…mi nombre es Issei Hyoudou, soy el hijo único de la familia Hyoudou, mi padre se llama Ryuuto Hyoudou y mi madre se llama Yuuki Hyoudou, ambos son japoneses, otra historia son mis abuelos, los papás de mi papá, ya que mi abuelo de nombre Minato Hyoudou es un fanático de la arqueología, es quien le transmitió esa pasión a mi papá, y vaya pasión, creo que es como dicen…"de tal palo tal astilla", aunque creo que conmigo ese dicho no se cumple a la perfección, y gracias a eso pues toda mi vida siempre hemos estado de viaje e igual, gracias a ese estar viajando, pues me convertí en rey; todo lo contrario de mi abuela Sakura Hyoudou que es una maestra de escuela jubilada, que no ser por ella, creo que nunca hubiera aprendido a leer y escribir, tanto ella como mi mamá, son una mujeres excepcionales, cariñosas, amables y muy hermosas, espero un día poder encontrarme una novia como mi mamá o mi abuela, creo que si lo hiciera sería el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Ah, quieres saber cómo me convertí en rey pues te lo contaré fue hace unos años, yo tenía 10 años para ser exactos, fue en uno de los viajes de mi familia que por su pasión por la arqueología e historia, cómo hubiera deseado no haber estado en ese lugar, y con mayor razón ese día porqué tenía que ser ese día, pues ese día mi vida se fue por la borda fue el 1° de junio, mi cumpleaños, pero bueno no puede hacer nada frente a tu familia, y menos cuando sólo eres un niño sin saber que pasa en el mundo, ahora que recuerdo, esto fue en Turquía o Irán, no recuerdo bien, sólo recuerdo que tenía que ver con el imperio Persa y lo que recuerdo, va más o menos así.

27 de mayo. Estambul, Turquía

Un día muy caluroso en Estambul, una familia llegaba en el avión 205 proveniente de Grecia aterrizaba en el aeropuerto internacional de Estambul donde una familia llegaba a la ciudad en uno de sus tantos viajes arqueológicos, era una familia compuesta por 5 personas dos hombres, dos mujeres y un niño, la familia se notaba contenta, bueno casi todos, el pequeño de 10 años de edad, el cual estaba con una expresión de melancolía, pues si él pudiera elegir preferiría no estar ahí.

– _Issei cariño ¿qué te sucede?_ –preguntó una mujer de la tercera edad con el pelo blanco arreglado con un chongo o recogido en forma de bola sobre su cabellera.

– _Nada abuelita estoy bien_ –respondió el niño sin perder su semblante de tristeza.

La mujer sólo sonrió y se agachó para ponerse a la altura del niño y lo miró con ternura.

– _Ay mi niño ¿aún estás molesto?_ –preguntó la mujer con tono amable.

– _Sí_ –respondió el niño con un puchero.

– _Ay mi niño, entiendo que te querías quedar con tus otros abuelos en Japón y más porque dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños_ –decía la abuela de Issei – _pero sabes muy bien, que tanto tu madre como yo no queremos eso, así que si te portas bien y si tu abuelo y tu papá no se ponen complicados, te prometo llevarte de viaje a donde tú quieras ¿qué dices?_ –preguntó la mujer.

– _Eso dices siempre, pero nunca lo cumples_ –replicó el niño enojado.

La mujer sólo lo abrazó de forma muy maternal tratando de contentar al chico.

– _Sí, pero esta vez tu mamá y yo lo cumpliremos, y no importa si tu abuelo y tu papá se niegan o se oponen, te prometo que este año será muy diferente_ –dijo Sakura Hyoudou acariciando la cabeza de su nieto.

Después de eso, la mujer se puso de pie y tomó la mano de Issei y caminaron hacia donde el resto de la familia los esperaban, pero el destino del niño Hyoudou sería radicalmente diferente a lo que él pensaba y todo gracias a su abuelo.

La familia Hyoudou abordó un transporte que los llevó directo a un hotel de 5 estrella muy lujoso, donde se hospedarían por algunos días, mientras el abuelo y el padre de Issei harían un viaje arqueológico al Museo internacional del lugar para discutir ciertos detalles de una excavación que se estaba llevando a cabo.

Por su parte el niño al llegar a su habitación en el hotel, se tumbó sobre la cama y se quedó profundamente dormido, pues el cambio de horario le había hecho efecto.

Mientras con los padres del chico.

– _Bien, ahora que hemos llegado, lo mejor será darnos prisa y unirnos a la excavación_ –decía el padre de Issei emocionado.

– _Cierto, no podemos perdernos esta gran oportunidad_ –secundó el abuelo del niño.

Ambos se dirigían a la salida del hotel, pero…

– _Un momento_ –dijo la abuela de Issei frente a los hombres que no se habían dado cuenta de que ella estaba ahí – _¿qué creen que están haciendo?_ –les preguntó.

Los hombres la miraban extrañados.

– _Pues a una excavación_ –respondió Ryuuto Hyoudou extrañado.

– _No me digan y ¿cuánto tiempo durará?_ –insistió la mujer.

– _Pues si hay buena suerte, pues unas dos semanas, ¿por qué?_ –preguntó el esposo de la mujer.

– _Vaya_ –suspiró la mujer – _no tienen idea de "la fecha" ¿cierto?_

– " _¿La fecha?"_ –dijeron al unísono los hombres.

– _1° de Junio_ –dijo la mujer seria – _¿les dice algo?_

Los hombres se quedaron pensativos unos segundos murmurando la fecha, pero no se les ocurría nada.

– _1° de Junio la fecha más importante de Issei Hyoudou es su cumpleaños_ –dijo la madre de Issei que venía caminando desde el ascensor hasta el resto de su familia.

Los hombres sintieron como si un balde de agua fría le hubiera caído, pues habían olvidado por completo esa "fecha", y ellos habían prometido festejar a Issei en familia y EN CASA, en JAPÓN, pero como ocurría muchas veces en esta familia Hyoudou, los hombres de la casa nunca cumplían sus promesas y peor aún el que más sufría por esa actitud olvidadiza era Issei, que gracias a la gran vida de sus padres, nunca había tenido una vida normal y tranquila como cualquier niño de su edad, eso que él no tenía amigos, sólo sus primos y familiares, pero amigos de escuela nunca.

– _Pero ¿cómo es posible que hayamos olvidado su cumpleaños?_ –dijo el abuelo de Issei Minato Hyoudou.

– _Qué vergüenza, olvidar el cumpleaños de mi propio hijo_ –exclmaó el padre de Issei llevándose la mano al rostro.

– _Y bien ¿qué haremos por Issei, ya que no cumplimos nuestra promesa y vinimos a este viaje de "exploración"?_ –preguntó la abuela de Issei.

– _Lo mejor será disculparse con él y tratar de remediar las cosas antes de que se pongan peor_ –dijo el abuelo de Issei.

– _Es un comienzo ¿y después de eso?_ –insistió Sakura Hyoudou.

– _Creo que lo mejor será compensar con él un poco el tiempo perdido_ –dijo la madre de Issei.

– _Sí eso haremos, y dedicarle más tiempo para que vea que nos preocupamos por él_ –dijo el abuelo de Issei.

– _Bueno alguna idea_ –mencionó la abuela de Issei.

En eso la familia Hyoudou se reunió para tratar de remediar la situación.

(Varias horas después)

Issei despertaba después de una gran y placentera siesta y con mucha hambre, pues la comida del avión, es algo a lo que nunca se acostumbraría, pues el sabor y la textura de esas comidas, si se les podía llamar comida, nunca le habían gustado, ni tendría porque gustarle.

En eso escuchó que tocaron la puerta, se dirigió a abrir la puerta y se dio cuenta de que era su abuela en la puerta, pero lo que extraño a Issei era su enorme sonrisa, pues cuando sonreía de esa manera era que algo se traía entre manos, y no era para menos pues en muchas ocasiones que sonreía de esa manera era porque planeaba algo que involucraba a toda la familia.

– _Hola mi niño, veo que ya has despertado_ –decía su abuela muy sonriente.

– _Eh…sí, ¿ocurre algo abuelita?_ –decía el niño con miedo.

– _Nada, sólo me preguntaba en ¿cómo has estado?_ –insistió la mujer sin perder la sonrisa.

En eso Issei que deseaba cerrar la puerta y no salir, fue traicionado por su estómago, pues hizo ruidos donde decía que tenía hambre, lo cual sonrojo un poco al niño.

La mujer rió un poco y miró con ternura al niño.

– _Me parece que estás hambriento_ –dijo la mujer tomando de la mano al niño conduciéndolo por el pasillo del hotel.

– _Oye abuelita ¿a dónde vamos?_ –preguntó el niño preocupado, pero con su estómago haciendo ruidos por hambre.

– _Bueno vamos a comer un platillo que sé te gustará mucho_ –dijo su abuela entrando al ascensor junto a su nieto.

Ambos bajaron del quinto piso hasta la planta baja donde estaba el restaurante, una vez que llegaron a la entrada fueron hasta un mesero que parecía estar esperándolos y con una amable sonrisa y de un breve diálogo en inglés, cosa que desconocía Issei, los condujo hasta una mesa amplia donde sus padres y su abuelo están conversando con dos personas muy elegantes con trajes negros, camisas blancas y corbatas rojas. Una vez que llegaron los hombres saludaron a la abuela de Issei y a Issei.

– _Oh vaya, han llegado_ –dijo el abuelo de Issei sonriente – _caballeros les presento a mi esposa Sakura Hyoudou y a mi nieto Issei Hyoudou_.

Los hombres en perfecto inglés se presentaron, cosa que a Issei le confundió, pues al desconocer mucho el idioma, y aunque su abuela le ha estado enseñando sobre el idioma, Issei sufría mucho por eso.

(Dos horas después)

Fueron dos horas muy estresantes, pues Issei sólo escuchaba la conversación, pero no entendía las cosas, algunas palabras le eran conocidas, pero no sabía sobre qué cosas estaba hablando, aunque la conversación no la entendió, la comida fue otra cosa, estuvo deliciosa, no había probado una comida así en mucho tiempo.

Unos segundos después, los hombres de traje se pusieron de pie, estrecharon la mano a su padre y a su abuelo, se despidieron de su madre, abuela y de él y se marcharon, durante algunos instantes la familia se relajaba por la visita de los hombres elegantes, en eso los adultos fijaron sus miradas en el chico que se sintió un poco incómodo.

– _Este ¿qué sucede, me están viendo de forma muy extraña?_ –dijo Issei un poco nervioso.

– _Nada en particular_ –dijo su madre – _sólo que nunca te habíamos visto comer tanto, siempre eres muy quisquilloso en lo referente a la comida_.

– _Bueno es que estaba deliciosa y como casi nunca comemos comida preparada de esta forma, pues me pareció deliciosa y comí_ –respondió Issei con algo de timidez.

– _Bueno creo que la futura esposa de mi nieto deberá ser una excelente cocinera o mi nieto se morirá de hambre_ –dijo Minato Hyoudou riendo levemente.

– _Es cierto_ –dijo la madre de Issei – _y es como dicen la mejor forma de conquistar a un hombre es a través del estómago ¿cierto cariño?_ –preguntó la Yuuki Hyoudou a su esposo.

– _Creo que tienes razón_ –respondió Ryuuto Hyoudou llevándose la mano la cabeza algo avergonzado.

Esto provocó un rato ameno entre la familia Hyoudou.

– _Bueno ahora lo que realmente es importante_ –dijo la abuela de Issei sonriente.

– _Es cierto el asunto más importante de la reunión_ –secundó el padre de Issei.

– _¿Asunto importante?_ –cuestionó el niño confuso.

– _Sí, el cómo planearemos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Issei Hyoudou_ –dijo la madre de Issei en tono cariñoso y emocionada.

– _Ah_ –dijo Issei, que aún no entendía bien lo que pasaba, hasta que… – _Un segundo ¿mi cumpleaños?_ –chilló perplejo.

– _Sí_ –dijo su madre – _estamos arrepentidos por no haber cumplido nuestra promesa de celebrar tu cumpleaños en casa con la familia, por eso nos hemos puesto de acuerdo de festejarte_ –decía su madre mirando a su esposo y su suegro.

– _Sí hijo_ –comenzó a decir el abuelo de Issei – _tu padre y yo nos sentimos mal por haber olvidado y roto nuestra promesa sobre tu cumpleaños, por ello queremos compensarte_ decía el hombre con ternura.

– _Por ello_ –continuó el padre el chico _–hemos decido que aunque no podamos regresar para celebrar tu cumpleaños, haremos todo lo que podamos para que aquí en este país tengas un cumpleaños muy feliz, lo prometemos, por eso el 1 de junio no trabajaremos y la pasaremos contigo_ –terminó por decir el padre.

El niño se emocionó corrió y abrazó a su familia por lo que le acaban de decir.

(Al día siguiente)

La familia se había propuesto hacer un recorrido por la ciudad visitando los mejores lugares para pasarlo en familia.

– _Vamos, vamos, vamos_ –decía el niño brincando de emoción a la entrada del hotel esperando a su padre y abuelos.

– _Sí, ya vamos, pero recuerda que iremos a dejar unas cosas a un museo local y después pasearemos por la ciudad_ –dijo su abuelo sonriente por el entusiasmo de su nieto.

– _Muy bien vamos_ –dijo el chico tomando la mano de su padre y su abuelo para ir rápido a esa aburrida tarea e irse de paseo más rápido, mientras la mujeres veían esta escena divertidas y siguieron a los hombres.

La familia salió del hotel y abordaron un taxi hacia su destino, sin saber que el lugar que visitarían tendría un significado especial para el chico.

(Museo de Historia Natural)

Después de unos 20 minutos de viaje y del largo tráfico que había en la ciudad, llegaron a museo de historia nacional donde el padre y el abuelo dejarían unos documentos y saldrían de paseo. Eso no le interesaba al chico, lo que lo dejó sorprendido era un gran parque de atracciones frente al gran museo donde estaban.

– _Guau_ –decía Issei emocionado – _vamos allá_ –decía señalando las atracciones – _vamos, vamos, vamos, ¿sí?_ –decía rogando a su familia.

– _Pero mi niño ya tenemos otros planes_ –dijo su abuela riendo levemente al ver el entusiasmo de Issei.

– _Pero, pero, pero –_ decía derrotado – _se ve muy divertido_.

– _Ya se_ –dijo la madre de Issei aplaudiendo atrayendo la atención de todos – _Issei ¿qué te parece si venimos el día de tu cumpleaños y estaremos todo el tiempo que quieras, qué dices?_ –decía la mujer sonriente.

– _Sí, pero estaremos todo el día_ –respondió el chico feliz.

– _Bien, parece que todo está decidido_ –dijo su padre sonriente.

Después de esa breve charla, entraron al museo para asuntos de trabajo.

– _Bien espérennos aquí no tardaremos mucho_ –dijo el abuelo de Issei.

Y dicho esto se marcharon hacía las oficinas del lugar, dejando a las mujeres y al chico en la entrada del museo.

Pensado que las cosas se echaran a perder, la madre de Issei le dijo algo que Issei le fascinaban la ciencia ficción y las películas, y curiosamente en ese museo estaba una exposición sobre la cinematografía y arte de las películas.

La reacción del chico sobre la exposición fue explosiva, pues era una afición muy grande, lo cual lo entretuvo durante algunos minutos, pero sin darse cuenta el chico se separó de las mujeres y entró en otra sala donde la exponían los héroes de la antigüedad y sus grandes hazañas, pero hubo una extraña escultura que llamó la atención del chico, era una especie de muro de piedra rojiza de unos 5 metros de alto, donde se veían las figuras de unas personas que parecían están cayendo, pero lo que extraño al chico fue la forma de las personas y sus facciones, parecían estar como deformes.

Issei miró el extraño muro durante un tiempo y se quedó ensimismado el muro…

Grrrr.

Fue lo que Issei escuchó.

Grrrr.

Se escuchó de nuevo.

Grrr.

– _(Pero ¿qué es esto?)_ –pensaba el chico con miedo.

Grrr. Grrr. Grrr.

Los sonidos no hacían otra cosa que asustar a Issei, que todo lo que deseaba era huir de ese lugar, pero sus piernas no le respondían y peor aún el sonido se escuchaba más cercano y con más intensidad que parecía estar acercándose más y más, que hacía que el chico casi llorar de miedo hasta que…

– _¿Qué haces aquí?_ –preguntó una voz detrás de él tocando su hombro.

– _Papá_ –dijo el chico volviendo en sí.

– _Issei ¿qué haces aquí, no estabas con tu madre y tu abuela?_ –preguntó el hombre extrañado.

– _Eh…sí, pero terminé aquí_ –respondió el chico.

– _Bueno, será mejor irnos o perderemos tiempo valioso_ –dijo el padre del chico.

– _Sí, tienes razón_ –dijo el chico que caminaba junto a su padre, saliendo de la sala, pero dejando preocupado al chico, pues ¿qué era ese ruido?

La familia salió del museo y se dirigieron a su paseo familiar dejando de lado el museo. Al principio Issei se sentía intimidado por el ruido que escuchó en el museo, pero con el paseo turístico hicieron que el chico olvidó lo ocurrido y sólo se preocupó por divertirse.

(Narrador)

Eso fue de cómo empezó todo y no lo niego esos días mi familia cumplió casi por completo lo que me prometieron, me llevaron de paseo, me llevaron a ver el futbol, me compraron muchos regalos, mi padre y mi abuelo cumplieron lo dicho no trabajaron de lleno todos los días, ya que por las tarde ellos de propia iniciativa me sacaban a pasear y comer, debo reconocerlo, la comida de Turquía era deliciosa, creo que mi familia tiene razón, mi futura esposa deberá o será una excelente cocinera, porque creo que a través de mi estómago me conquistará, pero bueno eso no es lo importante, lo importante es lo que ocurrió antes del 1 de junio el día de mi cumpleaños, todo parecía que saldría como mi familia dijo, pues ese día me tenían organizado una gran día en un parque de atracciones de Estambul, sólo decía esperar a que mi abuelo me llevara al parque, pero antes debíamos ir al museo de historia en el parque para que mi abuelo dejara unos documentos y el resto del día sería de la familia, pero resulta que las cosas nunca salen como uno las planea, y más cuando "alguien" interfiere pero bueno no me enrollo más y les diré como sucedieron las cosas.

(1° de Junio)

Era un día soleado y tranquilo, con un clima templado y agradable, lo cual significaba que era un día perfecto para Issei Hyoudou, que siendo su cumpleaños todo era perfecto, pero creo que es como dicen: Quieres hacer reír a Dios,…pues cuéntale tus planes", y creo que tiene mucha razón y más cuando es un dios el que interviene en tu vida y arruinarla…Ah (suspiro), que había de malo en que un chico deseara ser arquitecto o diseñador de interiores, pero… NOOOOOO, tenía que salir un dios y cambiar mi futuro para siempre y con ello hacer el centro social de TODO el "mundo", como odio ser observado, criticado y sobre todo odio que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, como si fuera un retrasado mental que no supiera lo que tengo que hacer, pero bueno que puedo hacer creo que en mucho de todo esto es mi culpa, pues si mi familia no hubieran estado en peligro…creo todo eso no hubiera pasado, sin embargo no me arrepiento de haberlos salvado, sólo me arrepiento de haberme convertido en rey, eso y que "mi amigo" me dijo que nada me iba a pasar, únicamente me dijo que me ayudaría a salvar a mis padre y nada más pasaría, pero veo que me mintió, no sólo me convertí en rey, sino que ahora debo soportar a "mi socio" y lidiar con una mujer o dragona, o será mujer–dragona, bueno como sea, lo que es importante es que me "desea" o algo así, pues siempre está detrás de mí, vaya lío, pero no me enrollo más y les contaré mi encuentro con Ddraig, el Dragón Emperador Celestial Rojo o _Sekiryuutei_ y Verethragna, el dios persa de la victoria.

Amanecía en Estambul, Turquía y con ello la emoción de un niño que ese día cumplía 11 años que ese día despertó más temprano y preparó todo un plan para pasar ese día en el parque de atracciones con su familia. Para ello se vistió con su ropa más cómoda, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, una playera de color rojo y un par tenis blanco con negro y una gorra gris para protegerse del sol y salió en busca de su familia.

Después de un rato donde la familia se alistó y desayunó en el restaurante del hotel, se dispusieron a salir hacia el parque de atracciones de la ciudad.

– _Bueno creo que estamos listos_ –decía la madre el chico terminando su café.

– _Sí, sí, sí, vamos, vamos, vamos_ –repetía Issei emocionado por ir al parque.

– _Bueno, bueno lo mejor será irnos para preparar todo_ –decía el padre de Issei poniéndose de pie.

– _Pero antes de ello debo ir al museo a entregar unos documentos, por lo que los alcanzaré después_ –decía el abuelo del chico disculpándose.

– _Ya sé, ¿por qué no te llevas a Issei contigo y nos encontraremos después en el parque?_ –dijo su esposa Sakura con su tradicional sonrisa donde decía que tramaba algo.

– _Eh, pero yo quiero que todos vayamos juntos_ –replicó el chico.

– _Sí, pero si las cosas serán así, así que adelántense_ –añadió su abuela.

– _Está bien, si tú lo dices_ –mencionó Issei no muy convencido.

– _Bueno, bueno no nos pongamos así, será mejor irnos, vámonos hijo_ –dijo Minato a su nieto.

Minato regresó a su habitación recogiendo los documentos que tendría que llevar al museo, recogió a Issei en su habitación y salieron directos al museo de historia natural, mientras el resto de su familia planeaba la fiesta de cumpleaños de Issei.

Durante el trayecto Issei hablaba sobre los grandes planes que tenía sobre el gran día que pasarían en las atracciones, lo cual hacía que su abuelo se interesara mucho.

Una vez llegado al museo, Issei y su abuelo bajaron del taxi y entraron en el museo, caminaron hasta en las oficinas donde el abuelo del chico le dijo que lo esperara mientras hablaba un poco con uno de los directivos del museo.

– _Bueno Issei estaré hablando con el directivo, toma algo de dinero para que vayas a las máquinas de golosinas del museo y no te aburras_ –decía su abuelo dándole el dinero y después de ello entró en la oficina.

Issei con el dinero en la mano caminó hasta las máquinas expendedoras y comprar algo de beber, porque aunque era un día templado, el calor era muy sofocante.

Una vez que tenía un jugo y unos cuantos caramelos en la bolsa, regresó en dirección de las oficinas del museo, pero…

Grrrr.

Se escuchó en el museo, a lo que Issei al oír eso se asustó y recordó lo que había pasado hace unos días en ese museo, él lo había olvidado, pero parece que el ruido o lo que sea seguía en ese lugar.

Grrrr. Grrrr. Grrrr.

Parecía que ese ruido estaba quieto, pero era constante, como si algo estuviera en el museo y lo estuviera provocando, pero se dio cuenta de que a pesar de que el ruido se escuchaba muy claro para él, pues para las demás personas ese ruido no existía o no lo escuchaban. Issei armándose de valor fue hacia la sala donde lo escuchó la primera vez y tratar de saber qué lo provocaba, entró en la sala dedicada a los héroes del pasado y se acercó con miedo a la piedra.

Grrrr. GrrrR. GrrRR. GrRRR. GRRRR.

El ruido era más intenso cerca de la piedra, pero no parecía ser más que eso, por lo que se quedó viendo la roca con precaución tratando de entender qué cosa era sucedía y así sucedió un durante un rato, pero no parecía suceder algo más o peligroso.

GRRR. GRRR. GRRRR.

Después de un par de minutos, Issei dejaba de sentir temor, pero no dejaba de preocuparse o de temer que algo sucediera, hasta que alguien lo encontró.

– _Ah, Issei aquí estás_ –dijo su abuelo legando hasta el chico listo para irse, pero lo encontró extrañado – _hijo ¿qué haces?_ –preguntó el hombre curioso.

– _Nada, sólo que se hizo curiosa esta piedra_ –respondió el chico.

– _Ah, la roca del caído_ –mencionó el hombre.

– _¿La roca del caído?_ –preguntó el chico curioso.

– _Sí, es una vieja leyenda_ –dijo el anciano arqueólogo.

– _Abuelito, ¿me la puedes contar?_ –preguntó el chico curioso de saber la historia, tal vez algo de eso diga sobre el ruido que escuchaba.

El hombre se extrañó sobre esto, pues a Issei no le interesaba la historia y arqueología, aunque le encantan las historias y al ficción, pero lo histórico le parecía aburrido.

– _Bueno ya que te interesa, pues es la siguiente_ –comenzó a relatar el abuelo del chico – _trata sobre un guerrero o rey que era muy poderoso que con gran deseo y poder deseaba ser el más poderoso y fuerte que existía en su época, relata la leyenda que con su poder y grandeza comenzó a expandir su poder y reino, muchos guerreros y reinos intentaron hacerle frente, logrando hacerle retroceder y perder poder, sin embargo se dice que usando sus recursos y sus poderes conjuró el poder de un dragón y lo usó para acabar con sus enemigos, lo cual hizo efecto de manera rápida y efectiva, pero como todo en la vida tiene su precio, en una batalla donde parecía que perdería, pero él y sus concejales usaron magia para invocar más poder del dragón, pero algo no salió bien e hizo que el lugar donde estaba explotó provocando una enorme explosión y erupción del monte donde estaban provocando la destrucción de muchos guerreros y se cuenta que esta roca fue hallada entre las ruinas durante una excavación recordando que con el poder de los dioses no se juega_ –decía el abuelo de Issei.

– _Vaya historia_ –mencionó el chico.

– _Se cuenta que algunas piedras como estas aun contienen un gran poder que es tan grande que puede destruir incluso a un dios_ –concluyó el abuelo del chico.

El chico solo se quedó mirando la roca con interés pues el ruido que provenía de ella parecía estar tranquilo y de acuerdo con la historia del abuelo tal vez algo de esa historia estaría atrapado dentro de esa roca, pero vamos eso es imposible la magia no existe y menos sabiendo que las cosas mitológicas no existen.

– _¿Aún existe ese poder?_ –preguntó el chico.

– _Issei es solo es una historia, sin embargo se dice que si eres puro de corazón, una fuerte voluntad y lo deseas con fuerza, el poder despertará y lo podrás controlar, pero vamos es solo una leyendas, mejor es irnos, nos están esperando en el parque para tu cumpleaños_ –con lo cual el chico asintió sonrió de nuevo.

Después de eso ambos salieron del museo y llegaron al parque de atracciones, donde Issei quedó pasmado por la imponencia de las atracciones.

– _Issei por aquí_ –se escuchó un grito a una persona.

Issei miró en dirección de dónde provenía la voz y se dio cuenta de que no sólo sus padres y su abuela estaban ahí, sino que sus otros abuelos, algunos tíos y primos del chico, lo cual hizo que el chico se alegrara en mayor medida y significó una alegría que nunca había experimentado por parte de Issei.

Issei preguntó a su madre el por qué sus tíos y familia estaba ahí, ella respondió que se pusieron de acuerdo con ellos y con ayuda de las influencias de su padre y abuelo consiguieron que algunos miembros de la familia viajaran.

(Mientras es uno de los edificios más antiguos en el centro de la ciudad)

En el tejado de un edificio en el centro de la ciudad, dejó ver una tenue luz que fue creciendo hasta dar la forma una persona, más en concreto un joven o preadolescente de unos 12 a 14 años no muy alto, con sandalias cafés, una túnica blanca, con ojos verdes y cabello color morado, pero lo curioso era una extraña marca en su frente, el cual al ver la ciudad y todo lo que había, sonrió con orgullo.

– [ **Esto es magnífico** ] –dijo el joven con satisfacción – [ **espero tener un digno adversario** ]

Después rió entre dientes y desapareció de ese lugar.

Pocos segundos después apareció en un parque donde levantó una mano y al instante la tierra tembló causando grandes estragos y que la gente se asustara, mientras el adolescente reía satisfecho. El suelo se agrietó y de ahí salió con estruendo y furor un enorme caballo blanco, el cual su pelaje era tan blanca como la nieve, con su melena color amarilla que siempre estaba ondeando, parecía como fuego eterno que siempre estaría ardiendo y quemaba todo aquello que tocaba, también había que decir que el cuerpo del caballo despedía un brillo intenso como si fuera el mismo sol, haciendo que varias cosas como plantas, vidrios, toldas, se derretían o se quemaban. Y aunque parecía que saldría desbocado para destruir lo que interpusiera en su paso, fue detenido por una ráfaga de aire que lo mandó a volar cayendo en un remolino que lo absorbía hasta que se unió al joven que sentía como el animal se fundía en su ser, que lo hizo reírse, para luego desaparecer y dejar una gran caos y destrucción.

Apareció en lo alto de una antena sobre el edificio más alto de la ciudad y extendió sus manos al cielo y con ello el cielo comenzó a nublarse de forma repentina, lo cual provocó entre la gente preocupación pues las nubes eran amenazantes y desprendían relámpagos que descendían a la tierra provocando estragos y alarmando mucho a los habitantes.

De pronto en el nublado cielo, apareció una figura de un animal, era la de una cabra que parecía estar brincado de nube en nube, lo cual hacía que de las nubes salieran fuertes relámpagos, mientras que en otro lado se vislumbraba la figura de una inmensa a ave de color rojo que desprendían llamas de sus alas que era un fénix muy majestuoso, el cual con gran velocidad surcaba los cielos y con ello provocaba grandes ventiscas que rompían las ventanas de los edificios, casas y comercios. Por su parte el joven extraño sonrió maliciosamente y extendiendo las manos hacía los animales y de sus manos salieron ráfagas de aire que atraparon a la cabra y el fénix y fueron llevadas hacia el joven que los absorbió y de él se desprendió un aura muy poderosa y le provocó una enorme satisfacción y comenzó a reír con altanería para luego desparecer de ese lugar inundado de pánico, sonidos de sirenas y alarmas y los edificios muy dañados.

Posteriormente, el extraño joven llegó al lugar donde había un gran complejo de centros comerciales, él estaba en medio del estacionamiento para después extender un brazo hacía el frente para luego elevarla sobre sobre su cabeza en forma de victoria y casi al instante el lugar tembló de nuevo y un fuerte viento se desplegó en el lugar haciendo que en el lugar comenzaran a volar carros, motocicletas, plantas incluso algunas personas que no pudieron refugiarse. Seguido a eso, en el interior del centro comercial en el suelo se formaron unas grandes grietas de las que surgió una enorme oveja dorada con blanco que comenzó a caminar por el lugar haciendo temblar el lugar dejando devastado su paso, mientras en una de las tiendas de ropas muy finas, se produjo un destelló dorado y hermoso que tomó forma de un joven de unos 20 ó 25 años muy apuesto, atlético y galante, cabellos rubios muy dorados, ojos verdes esmeralda que parecían piedras preciosas, un bronceado envidiable y una vestimenta de tipo antiguo (me refiero a la forma en como vestían los antiguos persas de la nobleza) que salió de la tienda de ropa y caminaba con gracia estilo dejando a los que lo veían hipnotizados por su belleza, poco después en el estacionamiento comenzó a formarse un bulto entre el asfalto y de ese bulto surgió un enorme camello, el cual tenía el pelaje café oscuro, como a ese café con leche, un par de jorobas imponentes, y que al momento de rugir (relinchar o como se llame, pues no sé cómo se llama al sonido de un camello) era un verdadero dolor de cabeza para lo que lo oían, sin embargo lo peligroso eran sus pisadas, pues no solo era enormes, sino que retumbaban en lugar y provocaban que las plantas salieran volando de raíz, los autos flotaban y caían para chocarse o deshacerse. De igual modo los fuertes vientos se abalanzaban sobre el lugar provocando destrozos y confusión, en eso los vientos se conglomeraron en una especie de esfera gigante, la cual se comprimió y explotó dejando lugar a una águila enorme que al batir sus alas fuertes ráfagas de aire dejaban estragos a su paso, por su parte el extraño joven sólo reía satisfecho extendiendo su mano hacía la oveja, el joven, el águila y el camello, de sus manos salieron ráfagas que encadenaron a los animales y el joven y fueron arrastrados hacía el extraño joven que los absorbió, lo curioso fue que frente a él se formó un circulo muy de color gris con detalles antiguos para luego dejar salir siete picos en donde se formaron otros círculos más pequeños, lo interesante era que en los círculos se formaban las figuras de quienes estaba atrapando se formaron, una águila, la oveja, el caballo, el joven, el camello, la cabra y el fénix.

– [ **Ya solo faltan 3** ] –decía el joven con orgullo y comenzó a reír desapareciendo.

(Mientras en el Museo de historia natural de Turquía)

Dentro de ese museo, en la exhibición del imperio persa en una de las estatuas comenzó a temblar como si algo tratara de tumbarla o peor algo tratara de salir, pero como si no pudiera salir de ese lugar.

– [ **Parece que habrá problemas** ] –es escuchó una voz en el lugar que veía la estatua moverse, era un hombre anciano, calvo, pero con una gran trenza color blanco que la parecer era su único cabello vestido de forma formal que viendo lo que pasaba en el museo, salió hacia la calle donde gracias a una radio de uno de los guardias de seguridad del lugar, escuchaba lo que ocurría en la ciudad y lo único que provocó fue el suspirar de forma pesada como si eso lo fastidiara y en un santiamén desapareció de ese lugar.

(Parque de atracciones de la ciudad de Estambul cerca del museo de historia natural donde estaba la familia Hyoudou)

La familia, en especial los niños, disfrutaban de las atracciones del lugar en honor a Issei que cada vez sentía que era el mejor cumpleaños de su vida.

Después de bajar de la montaña rusa, Issei y sus primos fueron llamados por su abuela que les indicaba que era la hora de comer, pues con la emoción y el disfrute del lugar el tiempo pasaba volando.

– _Oye Issei ¿pareces estar feliz?_ –preguntó su abuela a Issei, que su sonrisa no podía contener su felicidad.

– _Sí, es el mejor día de mi vida, nada puede salir mal_ –respondió el chico lleno de felicidad.

Caso error del chico que ese día cumplía 11 años, porque muchas veces esa expresión no hacía sino empeorar las cosas.

Dicho esto, la familia comenzó comer y la sorpresas no dejaban de surgir pues ese día todos veían como Issei no comía, sino que devoraba con gran gusto, cosa que asombró a los adultos de la familia, pues al igual que su madre en días pasados, que era extraño ver a Issei comer demasiado, ya que Issei siempre fue muy quisquilloso con la comida.

Finalmente llegó la hora de partir el pastel, todos cantaron para Issei, le desearon un feliz cumpleaños y todo listo para que Issei soplara las velitas de su pastel.

– _Muy bien Issei listo_ –decía su abuelo enfocando la cámara para tomar una fotografía – _bien apaga las velas y recuerda pedir un deseo_.

– _(¿Qué pediré?)_ –Pensaba el chico – _(Quizá una PSP, o un Xbox, jeje, como si eso fuera a ocurrir, lo pediré después)_

En eso sopló las velas y todos aplaudieron todos era felicidad, pero…al instante el lugar comenzó a temblar, lo cual alarmó mucho a la gente, pues no era común que los temblores atacaran con esa intensidad, eso y que no se habían sonado las alarmas o elementos de la policía o protección civil se movilizara, es como si por arte de magia el temblor inició…sin embargo otra era la realidad, pues en el centro del parque de atracciones, el suelo se agrietó y se sacudió con fuerza, pues algo había debajo, que hizo mucha presión e hizo un enorme agujero en el suelo del cual salió una enorme bestia que destruyó una parte de parque de donde estaba, era un gigantesco Jabalí de color café oscuro, con pelaje amarillo, ojos rojos oscuro que denotaban una gran furia, con unos colmillos enormes de unos 8 metros de largo y desprendía una aura amarillenta de la que se sentía un gran poder, que cuando rugía, su rugido dejaba devastación a su paso, en eso el jabalí comenzó a correr desbocadamente destruyendo todo aquello que se le pusiera enfrente. Mientras que en la montaña rusa emergió bruscamente un toro gigante, un toro como mezcla o combinación de un toro de lidia y un toro cebú, de pelaje negro, con grandes cuernos, con ojos color rojos sangre, un aro en la nariz (no tengo la menor idea si ese aro tendrá algún nombre específico) que poseía una fuerza descomunal que con solo su bramido era suficiente para destronar edificios y casas, de igual modo al jabalí, el toro corría de forma desbocada y a su paso solo dejaba caos y destrucción.

Mientras en la entrada del parque de atracciones, una figura veía como ambos animales destrozaba el lugar, era el extraño joven que había estado recuperando o atrapando a los animales que destruían la ciudad, pero el joven únicamente se limitó a sonreír y ver que los animales sin apuro o prisa.

(Mientras en otro lugar del parque de atracciones)

Al notar que el parque estaba lleno de problemas o de caos, una familia se llenó de miedo por ver esa escena, por lo cual decidieron salir de ese lugar.

– _Mami, mami_ –gritaba una niña llena de miedo – _mami, mami_ –decía llorando.

Por otro lado los demás niños comenzaron a llorar de igual modo asustados y con miedo.

– _Papá debemos sacar a los niños de este lugar_ –gritó un hombre adulto.

– _Ryuuto hay que buscar un lugar seguro para refugiarse_ –mencionó una mujer asustada.

– _Bien creo que sé dónde_ –interrumpió el hombre más anciano – _hay que salir del parque y llevar a todos al museo, es un lugar más seguro que este_.

– _Muy familia Hyoudou hay que salir de aquí_ –gritó una mujer que parecía ser la abuela de los niños que lloraban.

– _Bien síganme_ –dijo el esposo de la mujer que tomando a uno de los pequeños y comenzó a correr seguido de los demás.

(Narrador)

AH, como recuerdo eso, fue cuando abandonamos el parque y tratamos de refugiarnos en el museo, pero quien sabe cómo llegamos…pero lo que preocupó a la familia, fue el hecho de que mi abuela y mis papás no llegaron con nosotros, sino que se quedaron atrapados en el parque y no podíamos ayudarlos, eso me asustó mucho y debo decir que de no ser por eso, yo no hubiera pedido ese deseo, la ayuda y no me hubiera convertido en rey o tal vez… no hubiéramos sobrevivido en ese día, pero ya no sé qué pensar, solo que ese día creo, solo lo creo que me sentí como uno de esos superhéroes y me atrevería decir que hasta fue divertido, bueno mejor sigo contando la historia.

(Museo Nacional de Historia)

La familia como podía, pues con todo el alboroto de los temblores, los destrozos y el caos que se estaba viviendo en el parque.

– _Bien, hemos llegado_ –dijo el abuelo de Issei mirando su familia.

– _Mamá, papá_ –decía un chico asustado por no ver a sus padres.

– _Issei, ¿Qué sucede?_ –dijo uno de sus tíos viendo al chico llorar.

En eso se dieron cuenta de que los padres de Issei y la abuela de Issei no estaban, no se encontraban, lo cual solo significaba una cosa que se hayan quedado atrapados en el parque o peor aún habrían muerto.

Issei en su desesperación intentó volver a buscar a sus padres, pero su abuelo y su tío se lo impidieron haciendo que el chico llorara por su desgracia y se resignó, pocos segundos después, las autoridades, protección civil, bomberos y médicos llegaron a la escena y poder ayudar a las personas, eso y que la policía bloqueo la puerta para evitar que alguien saliera del lugar y se hiciera daño.

Issei se apartó de los demás y se fue a una sala sola y se puso a llorar, porque no podía hacer nada por ayudar a sus padres y su abuela, en eso del bolsillo del chico cayó una velita de cumpleaños y recordó que aún no había pedido su deseo de cumpleaños, por lo cual prendió la velita en una de las lámparas de la sala y viéndola mientras lloraba recordaba a su familia que corría peligro.

– _Mi deseo de cumpleaños es…_ –decía el chico llorando amargamente – _salvar a mi familia, por favor que se haga realidad_ –dijo el chico llorando y después de unos breves instantes, sopló la velita apagándola.

(Mientras en el parque de atracciones)

– [ **Maravilloso, muy pronto recuperaré mi poder** ] –dijo un extraño joven que veía con orgullo a los animales destrozando el lugar.

– [ **Veo que nunca cambiará ¿verdad niño?** ] –se escuchó una voz detrás del joven.

El joven miró detrás de sí y miró a dos ancianos que se notaban molestia por la actitud del joven.

– [ **No puedo creer que ustedes estén en este lugar, me parece que los he molestado** ] –respondió el joven que notaba alegre de verlos.

– [ **Escucha niño queremos problemas, así que lárgate de aquí no tendremos problemas** ] –dijo un anciano que usaba un sombrero negro y con un extraño lente en su ojo izquierdo, que vestía un short color beige que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas, tenis tipo vans, camisa azul celeste y usaba un bastón, parecía un simple turista.

– [ **No creo que estés aquí para descansar y divertirte** ] –dijo el otro anciano calvo con una gran trenza que caía por su espalda, que vestía un traje gris oscuro con camisa blanca y un chaleco gris a juego con el pantalón sin saco y zapatos negros.

– [ **Vamos no sean así sólo me estoy divirtiendo** ] –respondió el joven.

– [ **Tú dices que es diversión, pero para los humanos no es nada divertido o ¿es que acaso encuentras divertido atormentar a los humanos?** ] –dijo el anciano calvo con la trenza en blanca.

– [ **Eso no les interesa, después de todo soy un dios no le debo nada a nadie, ni siquiera a ustedes ancianos** ] –respondió el joven con mucha altanería.

– [ **Me parece que alguien le debe respeto a sus mayores** ] –exclamó el anciano que tenía un extraño lente en su ojo izquierdo.

– [ **Estoy de acuerdo, me parece que alguien no sabe con quién está tratando** ] –secundó el otro anciano de traje.

– [ **Claro que lo sé, estoy tratando con dos oponentes formidables, el gran padre de todo, dios principal de Asgard el gran Odín** ] –dijo señalando al anciano con el lente en su ojo izquierdo y prosiguió – [ **Y con el dios más poderoso de Egipto y señor de los interminables desiertos y creador de esos lugares, el gran Ra, dios del sol** ] –concluía el joven, pero – [ **Y yo soy…** ] –pero fue interrumpido.

(Un pequeño paréntesis para las apariencias de ambos dioses, en lo físico, Odín es igual al de la series Highschool DxD y en cuanto a Ra, me estoy basando en la película dioses de Egipto que se estrenó en este 2016, y Verethragna pues sería al de la series de campione! solo para que se den una mejor idea de sus apariencias)

– [ **Sabemos quién eres niño** ] –interrumpió Odín fríamente.

– [ **Eres Verethragna, el chico consentido de Mitra** ] –secundó Ra con expresión dura.

El joven dios lo miró con desdén y siguió sonriendo ante la presencia de los dioses ancianos, que aunque ancianos, son poderosos, pues ambos son los principales dioses de sus mundos y los creadores de sus mundos.

– [ **Ya que están aquí podemos divertirnos** ] –dijo Verethragna al instante que elevaba su mano derecha hacia el cielo.

Esto provocó que de su mano salieran dos ráfagas de aire que se convirtieron en cadenas para luego atrapar al toro y al jabalí, los cuales trataban de zafarse de las cadenas, pero no tenían éxito, mientras que el joven Verethragna sonreía y con confianza apretó el agarre de las cadenas, las cuales se fortalecieron y con gran fuerza terminaron por vencer al toro y al jabalí, los cuales entraron en el cuerpo de Verethragna y se fundieron en su ser, al instante frente al dios persa se mostró el símbolo de su autoridad que tenía 7 de los 10 símbolos de su poder, y después de absorber al jabalí y al toro aparecieron dos símbolos más con esos animales faltando sólo un símbolo.

– [ **Listo, sólo me falta una encarnación y estaré completo** ] –dijo el dios de la victoria con orgullo viendo a los otros dos dioses.

Por su parte los dioses ancianos temieron lo peor y estuvieron a alerta y…

FIUM PUM

Verethragna con gran velocidad se puso detrás de Ra y Odín e impactó su puño cerrado en el suelo intentando dañar y provocar a los dioses levantando una nube de humo y escombros y al disiparse la nube de humo y escombros, el dios persa de dio cuenta de que ambos dioses ya no estaban ahí, sino que desaparecieron.

– [ **Vaya, para ser ancianos aún se mueven rápidos** ] –dijo el dios persa divertido.

– [ **Seremos viejo, pero somos los mejores** ] –dijo Odín con confianza.

– [ **Si quieres luchar** ] –dijo Ra –tomando postura defensiva – [ **No, nos asustas, te detendremos, evitaremos que hagas más daño** ].

Dicho esto, ambos dioses desaparecieron de donde estaba y se situaron frente al dios persa, el cual sólo los veía como si fueran presas, por lo cual Ra se golpeó el pecho tres veces, lo cual provocó que crecería hasta alcanzar la altura de 5 metros de alto, y con ello Ra fue rodeado por una aura amarillo-rojiza, como si el fuego lo rodeara por completo, además le apareció una corona de oro con un enorme rubí en el medio (le recomiendo ver la película dioses de Egipto para que me entiendan en lo referente a su transformación), añadido a eso una armadura dorada de batalla egipcia y su lanza de fuego solar y dispuesto a la batalla.

Por su parte Odín goleó el suelo con su bastón de madera siendo rodeado por una luz azul que le dio su armadura de batalla nórdica (algo así como en las películas de Thor de marvel), y de su lado izquierdo en el suelo surgió una gran lanza Grugnir, su fiel arma dispuesto a luchar.

– _Odín–sama_ –se escuchó una voz femenina acercándose con prisa.

Era una mujer de unos 25 años, de pelo plateado largo que le llegaba por debajo de la cintura, atado en ambos lados por cintas rosas, que vestía un traje gris de pantalón y saco gris claro, camisa blanca y corbata roja, que se sorprendió al ver su amo y el dios egipcio de sol.

– _Pero ¿qué sucede?_ –cuestionó la mujer.

– [ **Rossweisse, aléjate de aquí, esto no es de tu incumbencia** ] –dijo el dios nórdico seriamente.

– _Pero Odín–sama, no puedo_ –intentó explicar la mujer.

– [ **Será mejor que hagas caso mujer** ] –decía Ra autoritariamente – [ **No tienes idea de lo que enfrentamos, así que mejor haz caso de tu amo y vete** ] –dijo Ra terminantemente.

La mujer no parecía convencida y negaba ir de ahí, viendo esto, Odín decidió hacer algo con ella.

– [ **Si quieres ser de utilidad entonces ayuda a los humanos y sácalos de este lugar, pues con este niño por aquí no es seguro para ellos, es una orden Rossweisse** ] –dijo Odín con autoridad.

– _Como ordene Odín–sama_ –dijo Rossweisse acatando las órdenes de su amo.

Transformándose, dejó de lado s traje formal y a cambio apareció una armadura (como la de la serie, no soy bueno describiendo, acepto sugerencias o críticas, gracias)

– [ **Veo que esa valquiria es fuerte y obediente, tienes suerte de ello** ] –dijo Ra a Odín, el cual sólo rió por el comentario.

Ambos dioses centraron su atención en el persa que no podía controlar su emoción y con ello la titánica batalla dio comienzo.

Donde los dioses ancianos trataban de detener al joven dios que lo único en lo que pensaba era de tener un digno oponente y su gran deseo que habita en lo profundo de su ser.

Ra y Odín trataban de herirlo para frenar su poder, Ra usando el poder del fuego del sol parecía estar jugando al tiro al blanco, pues Verethragna los esquivaba sin problema alguno, casi se podría decir que estaba bailando al ritmo de los disparos de Ra, por su parte de Odín con su lanza disparaba fuertes rayos que intentaban controlar al joven dios persa, pero no tenían mucho efecto.

– [ **Muy bien esto es divertido** ] –decía Verethragna – [ **Ahora es mi turno** ] –y con ello invocó al jabalí y lo arrojó contra Ra y Odín.

Estos lo frenaron con un escudo gigantesco hasta que lo repelieron arrojándolo por los aires haciendo que se estrellara en lo profundo del parque haciendo que la tierra temblara con mayor intensidad.

– [ **¿Es lo mejor que tiene?** ] –preguntó el dios persa con ironía provocando a los dioses.

– [ **No, aun no has visto nada** ] –respondió Ra desafiante.

Y dichas estas palabras continuaron su batalla demostrando sus grandes dotes de guerra.

De pronto el lugar tembló haciendo que muchas de las cosas de las exhibiciones, lo que asustó al chico que estaba solo en una sala del museo, y creyó estar solo hasta que…

GRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Fue lo que el chico oyó en el museo, se dirigió sin tardar hacia dónde provenía el ruido y se encontró en la sala de mitología donde su abuelo le había contado esa historia sobre la roca de los caídos y se dio cuenta de que parte del techo cayó sobre la exhibición y algunos tesoros históricos se encontraban en el suelo y entre ellos estaba la roca de los caídos, pero se había roto y estaba en pedazos, pero lo extraño era que se escuchaban voces de un extraño animal o bestia como si estuviera furioso.

Issei se acercó y notó como una parte de la roca parecía tener forma de una persona, pero en posición fetal, parecía ser un hombre o anciano muy bajito de 1.50 alto aproximadamente, pero no sabía qué pensar, en eso se sintió otro temblor más intenso que los anteriores que hizo que el chico cayera y su sorpresa fue el saber sobre lo que cayó, pues cayó encima de ese cuerpo que parecía una momia muy bajita y fue cuando su aventura sobrenatural empezó.

– _**{¿Quién está ahí?}**_ –se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

Issei se asustó al oír esa voz.

– _Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?_ –preguntó el chico asustado.

Pero la respuesta que obtuvo fue sorpresiva.

– _**{Vaya, pero si es un cría de humanos}**_ –fue lo que se escuchó en la sala del museo.

– _Hola ¿hay alguien ahí?_ –preguntó el chico asustado.

– _**{Eres sordo o qué te escuchó perfectamente}**_ –se escuchaba la voz que respondía.

Issei se puso de pie y buscó en toda la sala el lugar o a quién estuviera respondiéndole, pues dos cosas hacían dudar al chico. Una de ellas era que no había gente en esa sala del museo, y la segunda era que esa voz se escuchaba muy extraña como si la persona que la estuviera haciendo estuviera utilizando algún artefacto para modificar la voz, o estuviera enferma, o fuera alguien que tuviera alguna enfermedad y su voz sonara así, pero aun así la voz sonaba extraña.

– _Hola…hola… ¿alguien está ahí?_ –insistía el chico asustado.

– _**{¿Qué acaso eres idiota, ya te he dicho que estoy aquí y te escucho, así que deja de ignorarme y dime que quieres?**_ –respondió la voz de forma irritada.

– _Pues lo escucho señor, pero no lo veo_ –contestó el chico dudoso.

– _**{¿Cómo que no me vez?, esto aquí abajo}**_ –replicó la voz enojada.

– _¿Qué?_ –exclamó el chico confuso.

El chico miró hacia abajo, pero solamente vio el cuerpo momificado, escombros, vidrios rotos, tierra, pero no había nadie.

– _Jejejejeje_ –reía el niño – _creo que o me estoy volviendo loco o no escuché bien_ –dijo Issei rascándose la nuca despreocupadamente.

– _**{Eres un insolente}**_ –rugió la voz furiosa – _**{Cómo te atreves a discriminarme y tratarme como un humano eres un idiota}**_

De pronto el cuerpo momificado comenzó a brillar con un color rojo brillante, que inundó la sala cegando al chico, pocos segundos después el chico abrió los ojos y…

– _¡AAAAAAAHHHHH!_ –Gritó el chico – _pero…pero… ¿qué rayos eres tú?_ –exclamó Issei asustado.

Pues del cuerpo momificado surgió una enorme figura de un dragón rojo, no tenía cuerpo, solo era una imagen, pero como era enorme asustó a Issei, que pensó que se estaba volviendo loco, pero el dragón sólo lo veía con desdén y altanería al chico que casi se moría de miedo.

– _**{Veo que eres una cría de humano, pero eres un insolente al compararme con los humano, a mí que soy un ser superior, debería comerte y enseñarte tu lugar}**_ –dijo el dragón con fuerte voz asustando al niño.

EL chico que tenía tanto miedo no podía moverse, pero el dragón aún molesto le seguía reprochando al chico.

– _**{Así que eras tú el que me estaba molestando mientras dormía}**_ –rugía el dragón con fuerza.

– _D…d…do…dormir_ –preguntaba el chico tartamudeando.

– _**{Sí, yo estaba sellado dentro de esa roca, donde estaba dormido y estaba con mucha paz y quietud}**_ –decía el dragón de forma explicativa – _**{hasta que tú viniste a perturbar mi sueño}**_ –recalcaba el dragón acercándose de forma amenazante al chico que retrocedía con miedo.

– _Pe…pe…pero_ –decía el chico con miedo – _yo…yo no…hice…nada_.

El dragón resopló con amargura.

– _**{Eso lo sé, pero tu aura es extraña, es la que me incomoda y parece que tiene algo diferente}**_ –decía el dragón con calma.

En eso el chico preguntó al dragón sobre la leyenda que le había contado su abuelo, lo cual hizo enfurecer al dragón por la historia tan simple que le había contado.

– _**{Grrrrrraaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrgggggg}**_ –rugía el dragón – _**{¿Qué clase de cuentucho barato es ese, como se atreven a denigrar mi poder y mi autoridad? Son unos insolentes a negarme a mí el gran emperador celestial, es una burla y humillación}**_ –rugía el dragón hecho furia.

– _Entonces ¿la historia está mal contada?_ –preguntó el chico curioso y temeroso.

– _**{Correcto, ese rey del que habla esa cuenta la historia, era mi portador, era un bastardo que creyó que sólo por tener a disposición mi poder y mi conocimiento podría controlar y dominar el mundo}**_ –con estas y otras aclaraciones le explicó el dragón al chico la verdadera historia dela roca de los caídos.

De pronto un gran temblor se dejó sentir en el museo, que fue cuando Odín y Ra arrojaron lejos al jabalí de Verethragna, y en el edificio se desprendió parte del techo haciendo que el pánico se extendiera entre las persona y fue cuando el chico recordó algo de vida o muerte.

– _Mamá…Papá…abuela_ –dijo el chico recordando su cruel realidad, pues sus padres y su abuela corrían peligro.

En eso recordó que la piedra si se tenía un fuerte deseo, una voluntad inquebrantable, y un buen corazón tal vez obtendría poder para rescatar su familia. Entonces intentó negociar con el dragón.

– _Oiga señor dragón_ –decía el chico tratando de sonar valiente.

A lo que el dragón miró al chico con desdén.

– _Sé que usted es fuerte y poderoso, por lo cual me estaba preguntando si de casualidad me podría ayudar a rescatar a mis padres y mi abuela, es que hubo un terremoto y cuando corríamos para ponernos a salvo en este lugar se quedaron atrapados en el parque de atracciones y quiero ayudarlos antes de que sea tarde_ –explicó el chico con algo de calma– _¿Puede ayudarme por favor? –_ preguntó el chico.

El dragón solo rió con fuerza ante la súplica del chico.

– _**{Ja, estás tratando de negociar conmigo, eso es ridículo, me parece, no tienes lo necesario de manejar mi poder, ni siquiera posees poder mágico para controlar lo que conlleva ser un dragón}**_ –reía el dragón con estruendo.

En eso el chico molesto intentó reprochar y hacerle ver al dragón que no era gracioso que se riera de su situación, pero no conseguía siquiera que el dragón escuchara sus palabras, pero no dejó que eso lo intimidara, armado de valor le gritó con decisión haciéndole ver que su causa era justa.

– _Usted es un desalmado que no entiende por lo que estoy pasando, si usted o algún adulto se niegan a ayudarme a rescatar a mi familia, entonces iré solo, además y que usted es…es un idiota_ –gritó el niño furioso, lo cual hizo enojar al dragón, pero no pudo responder, pues el niño como pudo se escapó de museo evadiendo a la policía y los bomberos y se dirigió hacia el parque.

Sin embargo, su escape no fue tan exitoso como el chico, pues fue visto por su abuelo que intentó seguirlo y hacerle volver, pero fue detenido por los agentes de protección civil y porque se abrió una enorme grieta que impedía seguir al chico.

Issei con miedo y precaución entró de nuevo en parque que hasta ese momento era el campo de batalla de tres dioses, pero el chico no daba cuenta, buscó por todas partes, pero no podía encontrar a su familia, les gritaba, pero no obtenía respuesta, pero llamó la atención de alguien.

– _Pero… ¿qué hace un niño en este lugar?_ –dijo una persona que se encontraba en ese lugar, pero flotando.

El chico revisaba dentro de un puesto de dulces que no tenía muchos daños y podría ser un lugar para refugiarse, pero nada no encontró alguien dentro de ese lugar, Issei se desesperaba más pues no encontraba a su familia, de pronto se escuchó un ruido extraño, miró detrás de sí y vió como un rayo se dirigía hacia él y que tenía gran poder que podía hacerle daño, el chico corrió para ponerse a salvo, pero se tropezó y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto, hasta que…

FIUM PAM

El chico escuchó el ruido del relámpago estrellarse, pero él no sentía nada, en eso abrió los ojos miro como alguien lo protegió, después del susto miró con mejor atención y se dio cuenta de que era una mujer vestida de forma extraña.

Era una mujer alta, tal vez 1.80, de cabello gris que le llegada por debajo de la cintura, ojos color azul rey, lo curioso era su forma de vestir, pues parecía portar una especie de armadura que cubría sólo el tronco de la mujer, una traje negro por debajo de la armadura, botas de combate a un poco más arriba de la rodilla y unas medias negras que cubrían hasta sus muslos, unos guantes de combate a juego con la armadura y su cabello adornado con dos unos adornos que parecían ser unas alas pequeñas del color de la armadura, y mostraba rasgos de suciedad y cansancio.

– _Niño ¿te encuentras bien?_ –preguntó la mujer preocupada.

– _E…este sí, gracias_ –agradeció el chico.

– _Este es un lugar extremadamente peligroso deber irte de inmediato_ –gritó la mujer alterada.

– _No_ –dijo Issei a la mujer.

– _¿Qué no entiendes que este lugar es demasiado peligroso para un niño como tú?_ –reprochó la mujer al chico.

– _No y no me interesa_ –lo cual sobresaltó a la mujer que quiso hacerlo entrar en razón, pero – _mi papá…mi mamá…y…mi abuelita están atrapados en este lugar, no voy a irme hasta encontrarlo, así por favor no me detenga_ –y dicho eso salió corriendo.

La mujer sólo lo miró y notó en el chico una fuerte determinación por encontrar a su familia, lo cual hizo que la mujer suspirara con pesadez y continuó su camino deseando que el chico encontrara pronto a su familia y escaparan rápido y no se vieran afectados por la batalla de los dioses.

El chico continuó por algunos minutos sin éxito el buscar a su familia.

– _Mami…abuelita…papá_ –decía el chico casi llorando cayendo de rodillas derrotado.

De pronto frente al chico brilló una pequeña luz de color rojizo oscuro, como una esferita del tamaño de una canica que comenzó escucharse la voz de su mamá, lo cual hizo que el chico intentara atrapar la esferita de luz, pero esta comenzó a alejarse de él, por lo cual el Issei persiguió la esferita de luz, la cual lo hizo atravesar todo el parque semi-destruido y entrar en la atracción del laberinto de espejos y al entrar el chico vio a su familia un poco herida e inconscientes con muchos otras personas que al aparecer algo o alguien los había puesto a salvo en ese lugar, Issei se alegró enormemente y se acercó a su familia y lloró de alegría.

– _**{Eres un llorón chico ¿lo sabías?}**_ –dijo una voz conocida por el chico.

Issei miró hacia su derecha y miró la imagen del dragón que parecía estar un poco más calmado.

– _Entonces ¿usted los salvó?_ –preguntó el chico.

– _**{No, no lo hice, lo intenté, pero los encontré en este lugar, alguien más los debió poner en este lugar, estarán a salvo mientras ellos y su discusión no los alcance}**_ –dijo el dragón expectante.

Issei se sobresaltó al escuchar eso, pues el dragón dijo que ellos y su discusión los alcanzaran, pero él no entendía que se refería, o quienes se refería, pues hablaba como si el terremoto que vivían fuera culpa de alguien o no un fenómeno natural.

– _¿Ellos?_ –preguntó el chico muy confundido.

El dragón al entender que el chico no podía ver la batalla de los dioses.

– _**{Ahora sé por qué razón tu presencia me resulta extraña}**_ –explicaba el dragón, lo cual causó curiosidad al chico – _**{eres uno de eso humano que o son parte de una raza o clan de magos o seres que pueden usar magia o}**_ –decía el dragón mirándolo.

– _¿o qué cosa?_ –preguntó Issei con miedo.

– _**{Eres de esos seres humanos que a pulso y voluntad logran grandes cosas en la vida, pues no se conforman con lo que la vida les da, sino que superan las fronteras, pero eso tendríamos que verlo}**_ –decía el dragón con interés.

– _Pero ¿quiénes podrían acercarse?_ –insistió el chico.

– _**{Ja, bueno si tanto te interesa, pues te mostraré, pero no puedo asegurarte a que te agrade lo que verás}**_ –dijo el dragón.

El dragón tocó un poco a Issei y le mostró la titánica batalla entre tres dioses, uno joven y dos viejos, y se dio cuenta de cada vez que golpeaban el suelo, provocaba un enorme temblor y que por su gran poder no se les podría detener, así que eso era y conforme su lucha se intensificaba, pues más daños se causaban, pues en sus combates cuerpo a cuerpo, pues el parque sufría muchos daños muy graves y con ello la gente corría peligro.

– _Entonces si ellos siguen peleando entonces pueden destruir este lugar_ –exclamó el chio asustado.

– _**{Correcto, y con ello quienes estén dentro del edificio, ya este o cualquier otro en la ciudad, como el museo u otro}**_ –contestó el dragón sin inmutarse.

El chico quería llevarse ahí a su familia y a las demás personas, pero ¿cómo lo haría?, si él tan solo es un niño, intentó convencer al dragón de ayudarlo, pero solo obtuvo como respuesta por qué lo haría a él no le afectaba lo que esos dioses hicieran.

– _Entonces ¿qué debo hacer para proteger a mi familia?_ –cuestionó el chico preocupado.

– _**{Te seré franco chico, la única forma de salvar a tu familia es detener a los dioses}**_ –a lo que el chico protestó ante el comentario, pero el dragón prosiguió – _**{bueno la solución es detener a ese joven extraño como dices y con ello los otros dos se calmarán, pues como hemos visto los otros dos intentan detenerlo, así que si desea proteger a tu familia, debes detener al dios más joven y esperar que los otros se calmen con ello}**_ –concluyo el dragón sin inmutarse.

– [ **Veo que son oponentes formidables, y me están dando mucha diversión, pero necesito completarme** ] –dijo el joven dios sonriente que al parecer la batalla lo estaba divirtiendo.

De pronto un gran estruendo se escuchó en el museo de historia natural, donde en la sala dedicada al imperio persa, una de las estatuas comenzó a flotar salió disparada por una de las ventanas del museo y se estrelló frente al dios más joven de los que se encontraban peleando, el dios rompió la estatua de un solo golpe y dejó ver su contenido.

– [ **Con esto finalmente estoy completo** ] –dijo dios levantando una enorme espada dorada del suelo y de entre los escombros de la estatua.

– [ **Oh, vaya esto es genial** ] –dijo uno de los dioses ancianos que tenía una especie de lente en uno de sus ojos.

– [ **Por lo visto el niño Verethragna ha recogido su juguete y nos meterá en problemas** ] –exclamó el otro dios anciano con una gran trenza que caía sobre su espalda, pero el resto de su cabeza denotaba una gran calvicie.

Al instante ante el dios Verethragna se formó el símbolo de su autoridad y se dibujó el escudo final que estaba vacío, apareció un guerrero portando una gran espada y escudo.

– [ **Con esto mis queridos Ra y Odín** ] –decía mirando con confianza su espada dorada – [ **las cosas se volverán más interesantes** ] –y terminando de decir esto, se lanzó contra Ra y Odín, los cuales se pusieron en guardia.

La batalla que de por sí era muy intensa, ahora con su espada las cosas se volvieron peor y los estragos y daños fueron aumentando su gravedad y número, el dragón le explicó al chico que con esa espada es capaz de matar o destruir lo divino, incluso a los mismos dioses, así que esta batalla solo iba de mal en peor.

Ante esto Issei se preocupó de mayor manera, pues con esa intensidad de poder las cosas solo empeoraban y con ello el riesgo para su familia, rogó al dragón obtener el poder del que narraba la leyenda, lo cual dejó al dragón expectante.

– _**{Pides algo que está fuera de tus limites chico}**_ –dijo el dragón finalmente después de un rato de silencio.

– _No me importa, mientras pueda hacer algo para salvar a mi familia haré lo que sea_ –añadió sin dudar al chico.

– _**{En tu estado y condición, en la que no puede usar o manejar magia o energía pura no garantiza éxito en lo que pides, si te ayudo no te aseguro que puedas derrotar a Verethragna y salvar a tu familia, lo más probable es que mueras antes de que lo logres}**_ –decía el dragón.

– _Te equivocas –_ gritó el chico, extrañando al dragón – _lo haré, pues me dijiste que con tu poder si se usa correctamente se es capaz de derrotar a un dios y con tu poder lo haré posible aún si muero en el intento, ya te lo dije si existe una baja o única posibilidad de salvar a mi familia_ –decía el chico con algo de temor, pero con mucha convicción.

– _**{Bueno es tu vida, y eso no me interesa, pero será interesante ver lo que puedes hacer contra un dios}**_ –dijo el dragón sin mucha fe en el chico – _**{Buen acércate a mí y te otorgaré el poder que tanto desea, pero esa la primera y única vez en que tendrás verdadero poder en tu corta vida…chico}**_ –terminó diciendo el dragón.

Issei acercó su brazo derecho para tocar al dragón, para después el lugar comenzara a brillar y dar paso a una luz cegadora, pocos instantes después la luz desaparecía junto con el dragón dejando a Issei con algo sorpresa en su brazo derecho.

– _**{Listo chico hemos terminado la transfusión de poder, ahora solo queda que lo uses correctamente…antes de morir o derrotar a un dios}**_ –dijo el dragón pero Issei no lo veía – _**{Me encuentro en tu brazo chico}**_

Issei miró su brazo y se dio cuenta de que su brazo se convirtió o adoptó la forma de un guantelete rojo, los dedos parecían garras, una enorme joya verde esmeralda estaba en el dorso de su mano derecha, con un color rojo oscuro.

– _Y esto ¿qué es?_ –preguntó Issei confundido.

– _**{Es la forma que adoptó cuando tengo un portador, y a través del cual la gente que usa mi poder lo puede canalizar con facilidad y con ello adoptar una forma más poderosa que han llegado a manejar mi poder}**_ –decía el dragón.

– _Forma más poderosa, genial_ –dijo Issei confiado – _y como la activo_

– _**{jajajajajajaja}**_ –rió el dragón – _**{sabía que me preguntarías acerca de eso, pero qué más da, solo concentra mucho poder en tu brazo derecho di estas palabras}**_ –explicaba el dragón muy divertido – _**{balance breaker}**_

– _Muy bien ahora en marcha_ –dijo issei y salió de su esocnidte en dirección de la pelea que le costaría su vida normal y lo convertiría en un rey.

(Mientras con los dioses)

Ra y Odín habían ideado muchas formas y estrategias para derrotar a Verethragna, pero el dios persa gracias a sus variados poderes, arruinaba todo el plan de hacerlo desistir de seguir esta lucha, pero no se podía.

Verethragna usando el poder del águila del viento los atrapó y con gran notoriedad de satisfacción, se disponía a acabar con la pelea, pero…

PUM

Se escuchó y se dieron cuenta de que la espada de Verethragna impactó contra algo, mejor dicho contra alguien, y fue una mujer vestida con armadura, la cual usó un fuerte escudo defensa, pero la espada es más fuerte que el escudo de la mujer, la cual salió disparada chocando con un muro de concreto dejándola muy lastimada.

– _¡Rossweisse!_ –gritó Odín preocupado.

Pues su valquiria escolta resultó seriamente lastimada y fuera de combate.

– [ **Vaya molestias, encargaré de ti para que no me estorbes** ]–dijo el dios persa.

Y dicho esto convocó del cielo a un caballo blanco que se convirtió en fuego y se dirigió a la valquiria que reaccionó, pero por el gran dolor del impacto que tuvo y miró como el caballo se dirigía hacia ella y comenzó a temer por su vida y más porque no podía moverse y sólo cerró sus ojos esperando que el fuego del caballo blanco la impactará y la matará, sin embargo como en estas historias todo se complica todo, pues alguien la ayudó.

 _ **{WELSH DRAGON BALANCE BREAKER} {BALANCE BREAKER BOOSTER GEAR SCALE –MAIL}**_

BAM…PUM

Se escuchó una fuerte explosión frente a la valquiria, la cual abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar la explosión y se percató de que alguien la había salvado.

– _Guau, qué poder_ –se escuchó una voz frente a la mujer.

– [ **Ese es** ] –dijo Odín sorprendido.

– _El sekiryuutei_ –dijo la valquiria asombrada.

– [ **No lo creo** ] –dijo Ra igual de sorprendido.

– [ **Pero cómo es posible, se supone que el sekiryuutei debe estar muerto** ] –dijo Verethragna molesto.

Issei preguntó al dragón sobre los comentarios que habían dicho los dioses, a lo que el dragón solo respondió que como permaneció muchos siglos encerrado pues muchos lo creían muerto, el chico dejo de lado la pregunta y se concentró en lo que realmente era importante, que era detener a Verethragna pues quería que su familia no fuera lastimada.

– _Oye tú_ –gritó el chico – _tengo entendido que tú eres Verethragna_ –decía señalando al dios – _tengo entendido que si te derroto dejarás este lugar en paz, así que eso haré, así que estoy listo ¡TE VOY DERROTAR!_ –gritó lleno de confianza.

– [ **Vaya que valentía de tu parte, o tal vez idiotez, pero no me importa, solo me interesa es oponentes poderosos** ] –dijo el dios aceptando el reto y apuntando su espada hacia el chico.

Y dicho esto se abalanzó sobre el sekiryuutei, el cual se defendió de todos y cada uno de los espadazos del dios persa, fue una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo muy interesante, pues el dios persa no sólo atacaba, sino que demostraba sus grandes dotes de defensa contra el chico-dragón, que siendo auxiliado por el dragón, sabía qué hacer en cada uno de los movimientos de parte del dios persa de la victoria, de pronto el chico comenzó a sentiré extraño, como si la batalla le estuviera resultando interesante o tal vez entretenida, por lo cual con un movimiento de sus pies se impulsó empujando con sus brazos en cruz e frente al dios haciéndolo perder un poco el equilibrio y perdiendo su postura de defensa, fue aprovechada por el chico que lo golpeó de llenó y gran fuerza y coraje en el estómago del dios haciéndolo volar y estrellarlo en una de las atracciones, lo cual hizo recordar al chico que debía tener cuidado o podría dañar el lugar donde su familia estaba, pero ese instante de distracción sirvió para que un rayo enorme lo impactara haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

Issei se preguntó sobre eso, sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de pensar o de obtener respuesta, pues el dios con gran velocidad, pues usó su poder del viento, fue impactado por la espada del dios, y gracias a la armadura, Issei salió ileso, de lo contrario pudo haber muerto, pero no le importó a Issei, ya que esto lo hizo enfurecer más y arremeter con más enojo al dios de la victoria, que con el paso del tiempo parecía estar disfrutando la pelea de puño limpio, aunque a veces, usaba la espada y parecía más fuerte e invencible.

Pero el chico no se quedó atrás, pues con los consejos del dragón ideaban, aunque de forma acelerada, estrategia y formas de debilitarlo, pero nada funcionaba, ya que al parecer el dios lograba escapar de todas las trampas que el sekiryuutei le ponía.

Pocos segundos después de que el chico se acostumbrara al poder y al estado de la armadura, el dragón le reveló al hico que podría usar ataques en base a energía, con lo cual fue de gran ayuda, pues con ello bloqueaba algunos de los ataques del dios, pero podía dar en el blanco, pues el dios o los bloqueaba o los esquivaba con gran facilidad, pero lo malo de esa habilidad, era el hecho de que los ataques se tardaba demasiado en cargar, y el chico preguntó si había alguna forma de acelerar el proceso, pero el dragón mató sus ilusiones, pues le dijo que para ello era necesario pasar más tiempo usando el poder, cosa que Issei y no disponía, pues el dragón repitió que el uso de su poder era malo para el chico.

El chico goleó de lleno el rostro del dios haciéndolo subir más en el cielo y usanado sus propulsores, Issei se dispuso a continuar la paliza contra el dios, pero este lo sorprendió pues el dios extendió su mano y de ella emergió un enorme jabalí que se estrelló contra e chico haciéndolo caer.

PUM

Se escuchó el impacto del chico-dragón en el suelo.

Issei como pudo se podía de pie y notó que Verethragna se disponía travesarlo con su espada, pero el chico, uso esta oportunidad para atarlo.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

Esquivó por escasos milímetros la espada de Verethragna y los golpeó en el pecho con todas sus fuerzas y además una sorpresa para el dios.

 _ **{EXPLOSIÓN}{GIGA SHOOT}**_

Un rayo de gigantesco poder explotó en el pecho del dios persa haciéndolo volar y soltando su espada y dañándole sobremanera.

Con esto parecía que Issei tomaba ventaja, pero algo le pasó al chico que hizo que su sabor a victoria durara escasos segundos.

– _Nadie me dijo que era difícil detener a este sujeto_ –dijo Issei con dificultad, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que un fuerte dolor invadió el corazón del chico haciéndole caer de nuevo al suelo

– _**{Chico te advertí sobre que tu cuerpo al carecer de magia, no soportaría los estragos de una pelea contra un dios, así que tu cuerpo está reaccionando de esta forma porque una fuerza extraña está dentro de él}**_ –explicó el dragón.

– _Entonces ¿qué es lo que debo hacer para que esto pase?_ –preguntó el chico doliéndose.

– _**{Bueno la única solución es que te quites la armadura y abandone tu cuerpo, si no lo hago morirás}**_ –dijo el dragón avisando al chico.

– _NO –_ dijo el chico de forma tajante, el dragón quiso protestar, pero Issei no lo dejó – _dije que no me retiraría hasta vencerlo y salvar a mi familia, así que no me voy a rendir_ –dijo el chico que sintió con mayor fuerza el dolor en su corazón.

Issei se dolía, pero o pudo descansar, pues el persa salió de debajo del suelo sin la espada, pues la había perdido, y creando una gran esfera de rayos se disponía a impactarla contra el sekiryuutei, pero fue interrumpido, ya que una rayo impactó en el costado del persa que se estrelló a unos 10 metros de ese lugar.

Issei miró había el lugar de donde venía el rayo y se dio cuenta de que era uno de los dioses ancianos que estaban aturdidos y atrapados, era el dios Ra que parecía notar renovadas las fuerzas y camino hasta el chico que por temor pensó que lo quería atacar, pero el dios demostró sus intenciones.

– [ **Tranquilo joven sekiryuutei, vengo a agradecerte por liberarme de ese niño** ] –dijo refiriéndose al dios persa – [ **Pero veo que tienes problemas con tu armadura** ] –dijo Ra.

Issei volvió a sentir el fuerte dolor en su pecho, cosa que el dios egipcio notó y ayudó un poco a pasar el dolor, pero no podía hacer más mientras no se quitara la armadura.

Segundos después de recuperarse, Issei recordó que la espada de Verethragna podía cortar la divinidad, incluso matar a un dios, por lo cual miró a su izquierda rápidamente y ubicó la espada dorada, para luego pasar a mirar el lugar donde Verethragna había impactado.

Ra notó que Issei estaba muy callado y parecía estar pensativo y descubrió algo en el chico.

– [ **Imagino que tienes un plan ¿verdad chico?** ] –dijo Ra sacando a Issei de sus pensamientos.

– _Eh, bueno más o menos, pero no estoy seguro de que funcione_ –respondió Issei reaccionando.

– [ **Bueno, escuchemos ese plan chico** ] –el que ahora habló fue Odín que venía ayudado por su valquiria escolta Rossweisse.

– _Eh, bueno es algo complicado_ –dijo Issei para luego comenzar a explicar su plan.

Pocos segundos después de contar el plan. Ra lo interrumpió.

– [ **Déjame adivinar** ] –dijo Ra de improvisto – [ **Planeas usar la espada de Verethragna para derrotarlo** ] –dijo con brusquedad.

– _Pero ¿qué?_ –gritó la valquiria sorprendida, la cual comenzó a protestar por la locura del chico, pero

– _Lo sé, sé que es algo suicida, pero después de usar la armadura del sekiryuutei, no creo que me quede mucho tiempo de vida, además si lo logró derrotarlo salvaré a mi familia, que es lo único importante_ –dijo Issei con sinceridad, lo cual sorprendió a la valquiria por tan grande convicción y su sinceridad y madurez por aceptar su destino con una sonrisa – _Así que si la espada posee eso poderes, será lo mejor contra Verethragna_.

– [ **Sí, ese niño siempre es muy molestó y más cuando usa su espada dorada, es un verdadero fastidio, así que no tenemos mucho antes de que reaccione, así que dinos tienes algún plan antes de que la armadura absorba el resto de tu vida** ] –preguntó Odín interesado en el plan y creatividad de Issei.

Casi al instante Verethragna surgió de entre los escombros furioso, pero riéndose por la divertido de la batalla.

Todos se dispararon para ejecutar el plan de Issei, que conforme avanzaba hacia el dios persa sentía perder sus fuerzas, su visión se volvía borrosa y le costaba caminar con firmeza, por su parte Odín y Ra atraían la atención del dios de la victoria, mientras Issei se recuperaba un poco para no levantar sospechas, mientras Rossweisse se escabulló hacia donde estaba la espada y la liberó de los escombros sin tocarla directamente para que cuando escuchara la señal ejecutara el plan.

Ra y Odín provocaba a Verethragna para que no recordara la espada pues era necesaria para terminar la batalla, pero por sus heridas y el cansancio dejaron a los dioses en situación complicada, pero dieron tiempo suficiente al chico para recuperar el aliento y abalanzarse con mayor fuerza contra el dios persa, que al parecer le había tomado gusto por pelear con Issei, y ambos chocaron en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo y con golpes muy fuertes, lo curioso era que ninguno se preocupaba por bloquear los puños de su oponente, la preocupación era saber quién daba golpes más fuertes, pero el chico por su visión borrosa y su abandono de fuerzas, erró un golpe, que fue aprovechado por el dios que lo mandó a volar estrellándose en una jardinera, y con ello se le rompió el casco al chico dejando ver su rostro.

– [ **Vaya ironía un niño me desafía, pero esto se termina aquí** ] –dijo Verethragna caminando hacia el chico.

Pero fue interrumpido por Ra que desde el cielo disparaba rayos d fuego solar para hacerle dejar en paz a Issei, y el dios persa despegó del suelo hacia Ra, dejando al chico recuperándose, y apareció Odín ayudándolo a levantándose con algo de dificultad.

– _**{Será mejor darse prisa antes de que la armadura absorba el resto de tu energía vital}**_ –dijo el dragón.

– _Tienes razón_ –dijo apartándose un poco de Odín y levantó vuelo hacía la espada y la tomó ante la vista de la valquiria que estaba preocupada del chico.

Que con ayuda de los propulsores levantó vuelo muchos metros hacia arriba en dirección de Verethragna que peleaba contra Ra.

Y mientras se dirigía con gran rapidez hacia ellos, comenzó a concentrar poder para atacar al persa.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

Verethragna golpeó a Ra dejándolo caer con fuerza sobre el suelo a unos 100 metros del suelo, pero su atención fue atraída por alguien, pues escuchó el reunir energía del sekiryuutei.

 _ **{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}{BOOST}**_

– _¡VERETHRAGNA!_ –gritó Issei con furia mientras se dirigía al dios mientras escondía con su cuerpo la espada dorada y creando con su brazo izquierdo una enorme esfera de energía rojo oscuro.

– [ **Perfecto, me has divertido bastante, será una batalla memorable, te daré una muerte digna gran guerrero** ] –dijo el dios creando una esfera de luz enorme que rivalizaba con la que Issei estaba creando y se abalanzó contra el chico.

PUM…PAM…BAM…PUM

Eran los ruidos de la explosiones del choque de energías, en ese instante Issei rodeó por encima las explosiones y las esferas de energías y se puso sobre el dios persa que estaba ensimismado en el calor de la batalla y fue sorprendido.

– _¡ESTO ES POR MI FAMILIA!_ –gritó el chico, pues por su obsesión de batalla había lastimado a su familia.

Y al instante le clavó en el pecho de Verethragna la espada dorada, dejando en shock al dios persa de la guerra y de la victoria.

– _Ahora lárgate para siempre desgraciado_ –dijo Issei cayendo sin fuerzas a un lado del dios mientras lo miraba.

En eso pareciere que el tiempo transcurrió muy lento pues Issei no sentía caer, es más sintió como si flotara en aire, en eso miró a su lado izquierdo en donde estaba el dios, que comenzó a reír y con una sincera sonrisa le dijo.

– [ **Genial, finalmente he logrado mi sueño** ] –decía el dios que parecía desvanecerse, cosa que extraño al chico – [ **Al fin alguien me dio la derrota a mí el dios que nunca había perdido, y por ello te doy las gracias gran guerrero, ahora vuélvete invencible y no pierdas, ni mueras hasta que nos volvamos a enfrentar** ] –dijo el dios que cerró los ojos y amplió su sonrisa y al parecer su felicidad.

Al instante.

BAM…PUM

La explosión de las energías colapsó arrojando al chico, que cayó con gran fuerza y se estrelló dejándolo con grandes heridas y sin fuerzas, al instante la armadura desapareció dejando el cuerpo del chico con muchas heridas y con el guantelete en su brazo derecho, que sentía como su corazón latía con más y más pausa indicando que el chico estaba muriendo.

La valquiria y los dioses que se acercaron a mirar cómo estaba vieron que el chico agonizaba.

– [ **Bien hecho chico, derrotaste a Verethragna** ] –dijo Odín sonriendo.

– [ **Felicidades lograste lo que nadie nunca había hecho derrotar al victorioso, eso te hará grande, ahora descansa lo mereces** ] –dijo Ra mirando con orgullo al chico.

– _Gracias a todos nunca lo hubiera logrado solo, gracias Odín-san, Ra-san y a usted señorita_ –dirigiéndose a la valquiria – _me salvó la vida ojalá pudiera devolverle o agradecerle todo, y sobre todo gracias señor dragón_ –dijo el chico agradeciendo al dragón.

– _**{De nada chico y no me llames señor dragón, mi nombre es Ddraig}**_ –dijo el dragón diiendo su nombre.

– _Sí, Ddraig-san gracias, ahora que sé que mi familia está a salvo, no tendré remordimiento_ –y mientras decía esto, cerró los ojos y murió.

La valquiria quiso aplicar magia para curarlo, pero fue detenida por el viejo Odín.

– _Pero Odín–sama si hacemos algo, tal vez podamos salvarle la vida_ –reprochaba Rossweisse.

– [ **Eso no será necesario** ] –dijo Odín con tranquilidad, dejando sus ropas de batalla por su ropas de turista.

– _Pero…pero debemos hacer algo_ –insistía la mujer.

– [ **No te alteres mujer, no haremos nada porque no es necesario** ] –decía Ra que desaparecía su armadura y dejaba aparecer su traje elegante, la valquiria no entendía – [ **Oh, parece que ya comenzó** ] –decía Ra mirando el cuerpo del chico.

La valquiria no entendía lo que sucedía, hasta que una luz dorada emergió detrás de ella, pues le había dado la espalda al chico y se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba.

Pues debajo del cuerpo del chico, se dibujó el símbolo de Verethragna y del cielo, bajaron flotando las 10 encarnaciones del dios persa de la guerra y la victoria, que se pusieron alrededor del chico: el águila del viento, el toro, el jabalí, le joven, el camello, la cabra, el fénix, el caballo blanco, la oveja y el guerrero dorado y uno por uno fueron entrando al cuerpo del joven y conforme eso pasaba, del símbolo de Verethragna en el suelo aparecían los otros símbolos de cada una de las encarnaciones y el cuerpo del chico brilló intensamente sanándolo.

Mientras Ra, Odín y Rossweisse, que lo veía, con asombro. Entonces Ra exclamó.

– [ **Hoy es un día memorable, es el día en que Verethragna fue derrotado y el campione! Issei Hyoudou ha nacido** ] –Dijo el dios del sol con autoridad.

Mientras el chico solo permanecía inconsciente sin saber que su vida cambiaria para siempre.

CONTINUARÁ


	2. ¿QUÉ SOY UN QUÉ?

JA JA, Hola que tal aquí Michael Night, se que soy un desastre en cuanto a publicación de capítulos, pero aquí está un nuevo capitulo.

* * *

¿QUÉ SOY UN QUE?

Era todo tranquilo y pacífico, nunca en mi vida había experimentado una sensación tan gloriosa y placentera, creo que es lo mejor que he experimentado en mi vida… un segundo ¿vida?...es cierto, yo ya no tengo vida, estoy muerto, todo por culpa de ese extraño sujeto llamado Verethragna, aunque me dijeron que es un dios, pero yo que sé, todo fue tan extraño, tan mágico, tan sobrenatural, tan…real, aunque todo parecía un sueño, pero no, todo sucedió de verdad y yo viví y experimenté cosas mágicas, creo que nunca sabré ¿cómo es el mundo de verdad?, pero bueno que más da, debido a que ahora estoy muerto, bien sólo debo relajarme y dejar que todo fluya y descansar en paz, aunque lo único que lamento es que todo pasó en mi cumpleaños y creo que fue el mejor que tuve, con mi familia, una festejo genial, un pastel creo que es uno de los pocos que disfruté realmente, creo que debería dejar de atormentarme con cosas sin sentido y descansar en paz y ya no tener remordimiento, bueno adiós y hasta siempre.

– _¿No te parece que ya has descansado suficiente?_ –se escuchó una voz en el lugar.

– _¿Cómo?_ –susurró el chico.

– _Sí sigues así de flojo no creo que llegues muy lejos en tu vida_ –insistía la voz.

La voz que se escuchaba era algo lejana, pero algo clara y parecía estar acercándose, pues se podían escuchar pasos en el lugar.

– _Ok, ¿qué sucede?_ –se preguntaba Issei para sí mismo.

– _Vamos deja de estar perdiendo el tiempo y despierta de una buena vez_ –decía la voz que se escuchó más cerca, y ahora Issei se pudo dar cuenta de que era la voz de una mujer, aunque algo extraña.

– _¿Eh? ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí?_ –preguntó Issei confundido.

– _Oye déjate de bromas y levántate de una buena vez_ –decía la mujer que al parecer estaba de pie junto a Issei y se sentaba cerca de él.

– _Creo que estoy desvariando en todo esto, creo que es por todo el daño que recibí contra ese sujeto Verethragna_ –decía Issei despreocupadamente.

– _Bu, eres aburrido, con esa actitud que tienes nunca conseguirás novia_ –decía la voz de la mujer.

Issei solamente la ignoró y se quedó inmóvil sin inmutarse.

– _**{Vamos chico déjate de juegos y abre los ojos de una buena vez}**_ –se escuchó una voz en el lugar cosa que hizo reaccionar a Issei.

– _Un segundo_ –exclamó Issei levantándose de golpe.

Issei que hasta el momento había permanecido acostado en el suelo con los ojos y sin moverse, pues creía que ya no podía moverse o que todo estaba terminado.

– _Ddraig y una mujer_ –dijo Issei señalando a los presentes.

– _Vamos, vamos no te alteres nadie te hará daño_ –dijo la mujer con expresión relajada.

– _**{Cierto después de todo en el lugar donde estamos nadie puede molestarnos}**_ –dijo el dragón apaciblemente.

– _¿Qué?_ –exclamó el chico mirando a su alrededor.

Era una especie de espacio blanco e infinito, donde no había nada y nadie, solo ellos tres: Issei, el dragón rojo llamado Ddraig y la mujer frente a ellos, todo era calma, paz, tranquilidad, sin ruidos, un silencio delicioso, el cual hacía que el mismo ambiente se sintiera más paz.

– _¿Dónde estamos?_ –preguntó Issei extrañado, pero sin temor.

– _Nos encontramos en el vacío_ –dijo la mujer sonriente.

– _Por cierto ¿Quién es usted?_ –preguntó Issei de forma respetable y formal.

– _Vaya que formal eres_ –dijo la mujer riendo – _Mi nombre es Pandora, soy la mujer que concede todo y además soy tu madre_ –dijo Pandora con energía.

Pandora a pesar de ser una deidad, tenía la apariencia de una jovencita de unos 13 ó 14 años, con un vestido blanco con escote muy sugerente, de cabello purpura claro, atado con dos coletas a los lados con cintas blancas en forma de moño, que llegan hasta el suelo, con arete en forma de esferas moradas y con mangas desde la altura del escote hasta sus manos y con brillo labial rosa claro.

– _No es cierto_ –se apresuró a decir Issei.

– _¿Qué dijiste?_ –exclamó la mujer al verse interrumpida.

– _Que no es cierto_ –cosa que dejó expectante a la mujer.

– _Ah, no y ¿por qué no puedo ser tu madre?_ –replicó Pandora inquisitiva.

– _Porque mi verdadera madre es Yuuki Hyoudou, no usted_ –contestó Issei amablemente.

– _Vaya niño, ¿no tienes la menor idea de lo que eres cierto?_ –dijo Pandora decepcionada.

– _Sí, soy un niño de 10 años, que murió_ –dijo con un poco de tristeza.

Pero un ruido con estruendoso sonó en el lugar, era la risa del dragón que parecía estar divirtiéndose por lo que estaba pasando.

– _**{Eres todo un caso chico, tú no estás muerto, solo estás inconsciente}**_ –decía el dragón entre risas.

– _Pero usted me dijo que al usar su poder yo iba a morir_ –replicó Issei seguro de lo que decía.

– _Escucha_ –intervino Pandora amablemente – _recuerdas haber peleado y si recuerdas bien derrotaste o mejor dicho mataste a Verethragna_ –explicaba con animosidad.

– _Espere, ¿yo maté a alguien?_ –Gritó asustado – _no puede ser, significa que soy un asesino, soy una de esas personas malas, que no tiene perdón_ –decía con tristeza y desesperación.

– _Vaya niño_ –dijo Pandora suspirando – _No tienes de que preocuparte_ –cosa que obtuvo la atención de Issei.

– _Pero mate a una persona_ –comenzó a decir.

– _**{Te equivocas}**_ –dijo Ddraig con seriedad – _**{Tú nunca mataste a una persona}**_

– _Pero_ –el chico quería replicar.

– _Si tú hubieras matado a una persona los desastres que viviste nunca habría pasado, pues una persona común y corriente nunca podría hacer lo que Verethragna hizo, o dime ¿conoces a alguien que pueda hacer lo que Verethragna hizo?_ –cuestionó Pandora.

– _No, nunca había visto a alguien que hiciera_ eso –respondió el chico – _Entonces ¿quién era Verethragna?_ –preguntó Issei que se confundía a cada minuto.

– _**{Verethragna es un dios}**_ –contestó el dragón.

– _¿Un dios?_ –Dijo el chico – _Pero ¿no se supone que los dioses están en el cielo?_

– _**{Eso es lo que los humanos piensan, pero en realidad los dioses vienen a la tierra cuando les da la gana y con ello provocan desastres en tu mundo}**_ –volvió a responder el dragón celestial.

– _Correcto_ –secundó Pandora – _los dioses son los que provocan los grandes desastres naturales, es cierto que la naturaleza tiene sus fenómenos, pero cuando los dioses vienen a la tierra son los que dan problemas_.

– _Sí lo que dicen es cierto, entonces alguien debe hacer algo_ –dijo el chico alarmado.

– _**{Cierto y ese alguien eres tú}**_ –dijo el dragón sonriendo, cosa que dejó sin palabras y con cara de no entender nada.

– _Verás Issei_ –dijo Pandora – _Solo hay un grupo especial de seres que son los únicos capaces de frenar a los dioses…los campione_ –dijo Pandora levantado las manos emocionada.

– _¿Campione?_ –Dijo Issei intrigado – _¿Y qué es eso?_

– _Es el ritual que Epimeteo y yo dejamos. La sagrada y oscura celebración del nacimiento del hijo bastardo de un tonto y una hechicera. La técnica secreta de usurpación que únicamente funciona sacrificando a un dios. Y contigo todas las condiciones se han reunido, es un mandato del cielo…Sí_ -dijo Pandora emocionada.

– _**{Parece que sigues sin entender ¿cierto chico?**_ –añadió el sekiryuutei, pero Issei lo miró sin entender y con cara de what?

– _En palabras simples, tuviste éxito en el ataque simultáneo para matar un dios. Al gran Verethragna, que nunca en su existencia había perdido una sola batalla_ –explicó Pandora.

– _**{En otras palabras, has dejado de ser humano y te has convertido en algo más}**_ –decía el dragón con orgullo.

– _Entonces… ¿maté…a un dios?_ –Exclamó el chico sentándose de golpe, pues era algo que nunca había escuchado en la vida – _Si lo que dicen es cierto, ¿qué se supone que soy ahora?_ –cuestionó el chico que no salían de su asombro.

Pero de pronto el lugar donde estaba comenzaba a desvanecerse poco a poco y con ello el dragón y Pandora se perdían en un resplandor.

– _Un segundo ¿qué sucede?_ –preguntó el chico asustando.

– _Nada, sólo que estás despertando_ –contestó Pandora.

– _Pero, si ya no soy un humano, ¿qué soy?_ –gritó perdiéndolos de vista.

– _Eres un asesino de dioses, rey de reyes, un gobernante supremo…un CAMPIONE_ –decía Pandora mientras su voz se perdía en el vacío.

De pronto Issei despertó de golpe sobre una cama de hospital, eran alrededor de la de la mañana, Issei se sentó en la cama, porque había tenido, o parecía, un sueño, pero muy real donde le habían dicho que él había hecho cosas sorprendentes.

Toc, toc, toc

Se escuchó el ruido que indicaba que alguien había tocado la puerta.

Toc, toc, toc.

Se volvió a escuchar el sonido.

– _A…adelante_ –dijo Issei con algo de miedo, porque no entendía dónde estaba y qué estaba pasando.

Issej pensó que podría tratarse de alguna enfermera o de algún doctor que estaban haciendo sus rondas verificando que todo estuviera en orden, pero quienes eran en realidad eran otras personas.

– _Veo que te has recuperado_ –dijo un hombre anciano vestido con ropas de turista.

– _Me alegra que ya estés bien_ –dijo otro anciano vestido con ropa formal y cabello blanco arreglado en forma de trenza.

– _Los recuerdo_ –decía el chico recordándolos – _Ustedes son los señores que pelearon contra Verethragna_.

– _Muy bien nos recuerdas Issei Hyoudou_ –dijo el anciano vestido de turista – _y como nos recuerdas, recordarás nuestros nombres_.

– _¿Eh?, bueno_ –comenzó a balbucear Issei, pues no podía recordar los nombres de los hombres y la mujer que había conocido.

–Veo _que no los recuerdas_ –dijo el anciano turista entre risas – _era de esperar con tantas cosas que sucedido_.

– _Odín-sama_ –dijo la mujer que no le parecía el burlarse del chico.

– _¿Odín?_ –murmuró Issei.

– _Sí, yo soy Odín el padre de todo, el rey de Asgard y todo el mundo nórdico_ –dijo Odín tocándose la larga barba blanca que portaba.

– _Cierto y yo soy Ra, señor del Sol y luz, padre y señor de los grandes tierras y desiertos de Egipto_ –se presentó el otro anciano que vestía su traje formal.

– _Y esta escandalosa mujer es Rossweisse_ –dijo Odín señalando a la mujer.

– _Odín-sama, no me diga así_ –dijo molesta.

– _Este ¿Quiénes son ustedes realmente?_ –preguntó Issei que seguía muy confuso tratando de asimilar lo que sucedía en su vida.

Los tres interlocutores del chico se quedaron callados y miraron al chico y respondieron.

– _Un dios_ –dijo Ra con autoridad.

– _Soy un dios_ –dijo Odín con seriedad.

– _Soy una valquiria al servicio de Odín-sama un dios_ –dijo Rossweisse desviando la mirada hacia otro lado apenada.

– _Y yo un niño, una persona_ –dijo Issei temeroso.

– _No exactamente_ –se apresuró a decir Odín.

– _Entonces ¿qué soy yo?_ –comenzó a decir Issei cabizbajo.

– _Un campione_ –dijo Ra de tajo.

– _¿Qué soy un qué?_ –dijo Issei rompiendo en llanto, porque su mentalidad no alcanzaba a comprender lo que sucedía.

Rossweisse se conmovió y sin pensarlo dos veces abrazó a Issei y comenzó a llorar junto con él, y no comprendía como un niño, un niño que apenas comenzaba a vivir, que cargar con un peso tan exagerado en sus hombros.

– _Eres Issei Hyoudou un niño de 10 años, que es amado por su familia, ese eres tú_ –contestó la valquiria llorando tratando de consolarlo.

Ambos lloraron durante un tiempo y al parecer la noche también estaba de luto, pues poco después comenzó a llover, acompañando las lágrimas del chico.

– _Parece que te has calmado un poco_ –dijo Ra, tranquilo viendo que Issei se había calmado y dejado de llorar, pero con fuerte sentimiento – _¿Te encuentras mejor?_

– _Un poco_ –dijo Issei aun decaído y suspirando.

– _Sabemos que aún eres un crío, pero debes entender que tu mundo ha cambiado por completo_ –decía Odín serio mientras acariciaba su barba.

La valquiria se molestó con su amo por la poca sensibilidad al tratar a un niño que se encontraba perdido y muy deprimido, pues en las últimas horas había sufrido un shock de sucesos y emociones que son demasiados para un niño pequeño.

– _No sé por qué te molestas tarde o temprano tendrá que afrontar las consecuencias de su nueva condición_ –decía Odín inconforme con su asistente.

– _Pero Odín-sama, es solo un niño, no puede_ –pero fue interrumpida.

– _Él no es únicamente un niño, es un campione, así que deja de ser paranoica y entra en razón_ –decía el anciano interrumpiendo a su asistente.

Y con ello una fuerte discusión entre ambos, pues Rossweisse dejó a Issei y se plantó frente a su señor defiendo la sensibilidad y sentimientos del niño.

Por su parte Ra dejó de lado la discusión y se sentó en un sillón a un lado de cama de Issei y tratando de sonar paternal inició un diálogo con Issei.

– _Dime chico ¿cómo te encuentras?_ –preguntó Ra dulcemente.

– _Bien, eso creo_ –contestó Issei sollozando un poco.

– _Qué bueno que ya te sientas bien, pero ¿qué te preocupa? Y ¿por qué lloras?_ –preguntaba Ra con amabilidad.

– _Mi mamá, mi papá, mis abuelitos, no sé dónde están, me siento solo_ –decía con lágrimas en los ojos.

– _Oh, vamos chico, no te pongas triste_ –decía Ra sentándose en la cama junto con él pasando uno de sus brazos por la espalda del chico abrazándolo – _ellos están bien, bueno algo lastimados, pero bien_ –decía sonando calmadamente.

– _¿En…en serio?_ –preguntó Issei con miedo.

– _Claro, si me prometes escuchar lo que tenemos que decirte te llevaré con ellos_ –dijo Ra con amabilidad.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Issei miró con sus ojos llorosos e insistió ver a su familia, Ra accedió, pero le hizo prometerle que escucharía lo que le dirían, pues era de suma importancia.

– _Lo haré, escucharé lo que me digan, pero por favor se lo suplico, lléveme con mis papás y mis abuelitos, por favor, por lo que más quiera_ –decía Issei sollozando.

– _Muy bien, pero deja de llorar_ –decía Ra consolando al niño – _no querrás que tu familia note que has estado llorando_.

Issei asintió y dejó de llorar y siguiendo a Ra salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el extenso pasillo hasta el final, doblaron hacia la derecha y continuaron caminando hasta que llegaron a la habitación 613, donde Ra abrió la puerta e Issei pudo ver a su querida familia, sus padres y sus abuelos estaban ahí, pudo ver a su madre y su abuela postradas en cama con aparatos conectados indicando su estado, además su padre que estaba con vendas y gasas en sus brazos y rostro y su abuelo sentados los dos en sillones junto a sus esposas, pero el sueño había vencido a sus parpados y se quedaron dormidos.

Issei quiso correr hacia ellos, pero Ra le indicó que debía despertarlos, pues aunque estaban algo lastimados, pero estaban bien, sin lesiones graves y muy cansados, por lo cual era mejor dejarlos descansar, aunque Issei quería estar junto a ellos e insistió en ir con ellos.

– _Bueno te dejaremos ir con ellos_ –decía Ra, a lo cual Issei se emocionó – _pero recuerda que tenemos un trato_ –le recordó Ra.

Issei recordó que lo había prometido, el hablar con ellos sobre cosas sobre las que él desearía que solo fueran mentiras. Pero algo dentro de sí mismo le hacía decir que todo era real, así que no sabía que pensar, por lo cual dejó a su familia descansar y regresó a su habitación donde Issei había despertado, y notó como la extraña discusión de la valquiria y del dios había terminado de forma algo pacífica.

– _Oiga señor ¿qué es un campione?, porque una mujer llamada Pandora me dijo que yo era un campione, pero no tengo la menor idea de lo que es_ –preguntó Issei al dios egipcio.

– _Veo que ya conociste a Pandora, vaya esa mujer siempre tan enérgica, pero nunca explica bien las cosas_ –comentó Odín riendo levemente.

– _Odín-sama_ –dijo Rossweisse con tono molesto propinándole un severo pellizco al dios que se quejó, pero ignoró a su asistente.

– _Bueno no es muy complicado_ –comenzó a decir Ra – _un campione es el título dado a las personas que mataron a un dios, los magos los llaman Rey, también Asesino de dioses, Rey Malvado, Rey Demonio, Gobernante Supremo, entre otros. Cuando un mortal mata a un dios hereje, se toman a sí mismos las autoridades del dios hereje, convirtiéndose en algo más que humano, un rey demonio, un gobernante supremo, un Campione. Por lo general, un Campione sólo adquirirá una autoridad del dios que mata, que está influida por la personalidad, la compatibilidad, y la habilidad del mismo. La Autoridad luego se ajusta para adaptarse a la propia naturaleza del Campione. A causa de sus autoridades divinas, automáticamente se designan como los gobernantes de su país natal. En esa zona, entre lo sobrenatural, su palabra es ley. Sólo otro Campione puede oponerse a ellos. Son llamados los hijos ilegítimos de Epimeteo, "porque sólo alguien, como Epimeteo, que actúa sin pensar en las consecuencias se enfrentaría a un dios Hereje en vez de huir"._

– _Creo que no entiendo_ –exclamó Issei muy confundido.

– _Es simple, digamos que cuando derrotas a un dios adquieres superpoderes_ –resumió Ra de forma sencilla.

– _Entonces ¿tengo superpoderes?_ –se cuestionó Issei mirándose las manos.

– _Correcto, y como cada dios tiene poderes de un elemento diferente, pues hay gran variedad de poderes_ –explicaba Ra con palabras sencillas para que el chico las entendiera.

– _Oiga señor, porque dijo que era hijo de… ¿Cómo se llama?_ –preguntó Issei tratando de recordar – _de ese como se llame, si yo tengo un papá y una mamá_.

– _Epimeteo_ –dijo Odín – _se denomina que los campiones son hijos de Epimeteo, porque sólo ellos_ –decía señalando a Issei – _son los únicos idiotas que se oponen a los dioses y en algunos casos como el tuyo, vencen a los dioses_

– _Pero eso que tiene que ver con que un campione sea un rey_ –insistía el chico.

– _En su momento te encontrarás con personas que te verán de forma diferente, pues como sabes el mundo se rige por poder y categoría, y tú chico al derrotar a Verethragna te has subido al escalón máximo que cualquier humano puede alcanzar y como tu poder va más allá de lo que tú piensas, no pueden enfrentarse a ti, ya que tu poder no tiene rival solo los dioses_ –explicó Odín.

– _Te lo ponemos de esta manera, en una escalera de 10 peldaños o escalones, tú te encuentras en el número nueve, casi en la cima, cosa que solo otras siete personas han logrado_ –decía Ra al notar el interés del chico.

– _¿Siete?_ – dijo Issei sorprendido.

– _Correcto en este mucho existían 7 campiones, ahora 8 contigo, que al igual tú derrotaron algunos dioses y con ello tiene poderes como tú, claro que por ahora casi nadie sabe lo que hiciste, por lo cual aún se piensa y cree que aún existen 7 campiones_ –comentó Ra aclarando la duda del chico.

– _Pero ¿qué es exactamente un campione?_ –volvió a preguntar Issei.

– _Ya te lo he dicho_ –mencionó Ra.

– _Bueno sí, pero ¿para qué sirve un campione?_ –dijo Issei confundiendo a los presentes.

Ra, Odín y Rossweisse se quedaron callados, pues no supieron que responder a dicha cuestión, pues al parecer nadie nunca se había planteado dicha interrogante, tal parecía que este niño, tenía mucho que ofrecer a pesar de su corta edad.

– _Creo que alguna vez has escuchado que en los grandes imperios y ejércitos han tenido guerreros excepcionales y los mejores, que servían de guía para los soldados, de inspiración para otros_ –comenzó a decir Ra obteniendo la atención del chico – _a estos guerreros se les dio el título de campeón, que era una referencia de todo gran reino y que en muchas ocasiones eran los únicos capaces de hacer frente a peligros que otros o nunca podrían vencer y creo que los campione son_

– _¿guerreros?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _Así es_ –contestó Ra.

– _Además creo que los dioses como siempre son conflictivos y al tener adversarios tan diferentes a ellos mismos y capaces de derrotarlos, que crea una emoción que incita tanto a dioses como a campiones que lo orilla buscarse siempre en batalla y obtener poder_ –añadió Odín serio.

– _Pero yo no quiero pelear, no quiero hacer lo que dicen_ –se apresuró a decir Issei asustado.

– _No se trata de que quiera o no, ahora es tu destino_ –respondió Odín serio – _tal vez tu no desees pelear o no querías este destino, pero cuando derrotaste a Verethragna tomaste ese destino sin tu consentimiento, así que tarde o temprano otros dioses y otros campiones intentarán pelear contigo y derrotarte_

Issei solo agachó la cabeza derrotado y deprimido.

– _Desearía no tener que hacer las cosas que dice, lo que daría por no ser esto que dicen que soy_ –decía Issei enojado.

– _Pero lo eres, así que acéptalo de una vez_ –dijo Odín serio ante la mirada molesta de su asistente.

– _Creo que puedo ayudarte en ese pequeño aspecto chico_ –dijo Ra atrayendo la atención de todos.

– _¿Puede quitarme esta maldición?_ –dijo Issei con algo de ilusión.

– _No –_ cosa que desanimó al chico – _pero puedo darte esto_.

Ra extendió la mano derecha y en su palma de su mano comenzó a crearse una esfera de luz que fue tomando forma de un medallón de unos 7cm que fue tomando forma y se volvió sólido y cayó en la palma de Ra y se lo entregó a Issei que lo observó con curiosidad, pues nunca en su vida había visto.

– _¿Qué?_ –trató de decir

– _Ese es el Ojo de Uthja, el ojo protector y benevolente_ –comenzó a explicar Ra – _es cierto que no puede dejar de ser lo que eres con solo desearlo, pero con el ojo de Uthja puedo ofrecerte protección_

– _No entiendo_ –insistió el chico.

– _No es difícil_ –continuó Ra – _Desde el instante que portes el ojo de Uthja te investirá de una protección especial que disfrazará y ocultará tu presencia y poder de campione y solo mostrará aura de un ser humano, pero ten en cuenta de que esta protección solo será temporal_

– _¿Se acabará?_ –preguntó Issei.

– _No_ –contestó Ra – _el poder del Ojo de Uthja nunca se terminará, pero es temporal en cuanto apariencias, ya que no pasará mucho antes de que algún ser entre el mundo se dé cuenta de quién eres y lo que eres y tus intentos por ocultarte ya no servirá para nada_

– _En pocas palabras_ –añadió Odín – _el Ojo de Uthja será efectivo mientras las entidades o seres del universo no conozcan tu cara y sepan que eres un campione, el ojo de Uthja será una especie de camuflaje, pero ese camuflaje ya no servirá cuando los seres descubran que eres campione_

– _Entonces ¿solo debo esconderme y no usar los poderes?_ –preguntó Issei interesado.

– _En resumen eso es cierto_ –respondió Ra, cosa que emocionó a Issei – _pero no creas que con solo esconder lo que eres será suficiente, ya que tu vida con este nuevo cambio se verá envuelta en situaciones que irán más allá de tu imaginación_

Este comentario preocupó un poco a Issei, pues él deseaba que todo lo que se había comentado fuera solamente un sueño y una broma, pero ya no estaba seguro de lo que sucedía en su vida, así que solo se colocó el collar con el Ojo de Uthja y al instante un tenue brillo rodeó a Issei ocultando su aura de campione por la de un simple ser humano.

– _Me alegra poder ayudarte en algo, pero el poder que te protege no será gratis_ –mencionó Ra sacando al chico de sus pensamientos.

– _Entonces ¿debo pagarle por esto?_ –decía sosteniendo el medallón.

– _Así es, pero no será con dinero, sino que en su debido tiempo me regresarás el favor_ –contestó Ra tranquilo.

– _¿Favor? ¿Cómo?_ –cuestionó el chico.

– _No te preocupes, por ahora no será necesario que regreses el favor, pero en cuando sea necesario yo mismo te pediré el favor a cambio del amuleto_ –contestó Ra con amabilidad.

Issei se quedó pensativo en lo que le había dicho el dios el sol, pues como si nada le había dado un amuleto, que decía podría ocultar su identidad, o al menos eso esperaba, pues Issei solo deseaba tener un vida tranquila sin problemas y preocupaciones y tal vez no ser tan viajero como sus padres y abuelos, pues desde que él recordaba siempre han estado viajando por todo el mundo, lo que se hacía preguntarse ¿qué tenía de malo el vivir en un lugar fijo con vecinos y todo? Y ahora esto, que según estas extrañas "personas", bueno si se les podía llamar personas, porque según recordaba estos sujetos habían hecho cosas increíbles, casi hasta se podría decir mágicas, pero eso era falso, ya que la magia no existe, sin embargo ellos se hacen llamar dioses y la mujer se hace llamar una guerrera al servicio de un dios.

– ( _¿Acaso me estaré volviendo loco?)_ –Pensaba issei –( _o todo será un extraño sueño o peor aún una pesadilla tan extraña que siento que es real)_

Estos pensamientos que invadían la mente del chico, debido a que era de esperarse, puesto que no era común que los acontecimientos ocurridos hace unas pocas horas, lograron sacar de balance y deformar la vida de una persona.

Esto dejó a Issei sumido en sus pensamientos y abstraído de la realidad.

– _Bueno, será mejor dejar descansar al chico_ –comentó Odín – _Parece que tiene muchas cosas que pensar y asimilar_.

– _¿Pero no haremos nada más?_ –reclamó la valquiria que no le parecía correcto dejar las cosas así.

– _Deja de preocuparte, después de todo fue su decisión, ante eso_ –decía Odín serio – _no podemos hacer, es gracias a su libertad, un atributo que ha hecho grandes a los hombres_.

– _Odín-sama, dejar las cosas así no tiene sentido_ –decía la mujer.

– _Si tanto te preocupa_ –reprochó Odín – _¿por qué no te quedas con el chico y lo cuidas?_

Rossweisse se quedó muda de sorpresa, pues no esperaba que su amo le diera tal advertencia, así que sólo se quedó callada, pues su deber real era escoltar y proteger al padre de todo, lo cual hizo que sus ánimos se apagaran.

Ra viendo esto, creyó oportuno dejar en paz al chico, por ahora, pues algo les decía que como campione sus caminos se cruzarían de nuevo.

– _Será mejor que no molestemos más al chico, lo mejor será dejar descansar al chico_ –dijo Ra sereno.

Ambos dioses y la valquiria se despidieron y le desearon buena suerte al chico, pues sabían, cosa que descubriría con el tiempo, que la vida de un campione siempre, siempre es invadida y accidentada por los dioses.

Poco tiempo después de irse los dioses, Issei se bajó de la cama y regresó de nuevo a la habitación donde estaba su familia, entró de forma sigilosa a la habitación y con lágrimas en sus ojos se alegró mucho de esto y con emoción se acostó junto a su madre en la cama y con la seguridad y calidez que sólo puede transmitir la familia, pronto se quedó dormido.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Sé que es un capítulo corto en relación al anterior, pero trate de hacerlo interesante.

Espero que haya sido de su agrado y acepto dudas, sugerencias, reproches etc.

Un saludo y buen día.

ATTE.

Michael Night


End file.
